Grave Of The Firelflies
by Sherkoni
Summary: SEQUEL TO AFWL :: Seven years is a long time in itself, but especially a long time away from the one you love. It also brings many changes. Would they even recognize each other? Would they want to? HieiBotan
1. Prologue

**Grave Of The Fireflies**

**By: Sherkoni**

**PG-13**

**Romance/Drama**

**(Yu Yu Hakusho)**

**Just a note **- This is the sequel to All's Fair in the War of Love, but if you haven't read it, I doubt this will be all that confusing - I'm not tying them up that much. The only thing you need to know is Hiei left seven years ago and he and Botan confessed their love. (Aaww...) Anything else, I'll mention before chapters.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Our story begins seven years from the time the two star-crossed hearts found love in the place never thought possible. The first left in hopes of recovering his old yearning for strength and joined a notorious band of thieves, the Shinobi. He fights on, never realizing the unfulfilled ache is not yearning for power, but for something else..." 

oOo

_"Lost my way from up and down. And I know, yes I know, and I see it in your eyes. That you really weren't surprised at me at all, not at all. And I know by your smile it's you. I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds, high up and in the sky. I'm strong and so cold, as I stand alone. Good-bye, so long, . I see your face and I smile, hoping you won't forget me either. I will watch over you, forever. Don't forget, just like, in the Grave Of The Fireflies..."_

"Hiei," a light voice hissed in his far lost ear. "Hiei!"

Hiei's senses came reeling back into reality as the dusk, orange filled sky blurred back into vision. His mind once again entered his surroundings as he tried desperately to get the haunting song out of his thoughts. He mentally shook his head, and tried to focus on the lead demon's prayer of solitude.

Jin gave him a weird look. "You alright?"

"Never better."

Jin gave him an irritated look, but shrugged it off.

"Kever Dehazavooviim zeh semel dezeekaron, ot deehov aroh meemrei azoov..."

The rest of his words became lost to Hiei as he watched the suffering demon at the leader's feet. He almost had to look away as the nearly dead body start to violently tremor with pain. _Someone should just kill him and put him out of his pain_, Hiei thought vaguely, immediately glad he hadn't voiced his opinion aloud. The Grave Of The Fireflies was considered a greatly honored burial site, reserved only for the exemplary souls of lost lovers. Specifically if you die to save the life of a loved companion. Which is precisely what this demon had done. Now, unfortunately, he had to wait through the leader's long glorification of the Prayer of the Firefly to actually die and receive this honor. Torture, in Hiei's opinion.

"Mootar lenefesh shelhah nah beshalom bezeh meekdash nehdar."

Hiei watched as the demon lifted a shaky head to smile, probably breathing his last breath, but Hiei never got to witness it if he did finally get to die. He had left in a blur of black, quickly sprinted away from the orange, misty graveyard, only stopping when he was deep with in the forest.

He panted slightly, enjoying the lush green solitude. His privacy was forcefully interrupted however when three pairs of feet could be heard coming towards him through the trees.

A red faced demon charged through the trees looking ready to kill. Hiei had seen him a few times wandering around the camp, his name was Tibi. Closely behind him was a very worried looking Jin and Touya.

The enraged demon marched up to Hiei and glared at the small fire demon, grabbing his shirt roughly before yanking him up to eye level. "Mah eem atah adaam?! Atah tameed barah keshemeeshewho moot!"

Hiei's eyes darkened, but other than that, his grave face didn't blink. Angrily, the Tibi shoved him back to the ground. "Veeyehee mah..."

"Low heesheeg kah heelheev Tibi, ahadeem adaamim hayah pehadeem demavet." Jin tried to reassure him, timidly defending the changeless Hiei.

Tibi laughed before turning to Hiei. "Kah Hiei, ma atah? Pahad dehakozer zoef?"

Hiei hung his head, his long hair unintentionally shadowing his face, giving it a darkened, dead look. He smirked before letting out a bitter laugh. Lip curling, he raised his clouded scarlet eyes to look at Tibi. "Heefheedati deaat.."

Tibi stared at him dumbfounded, getting almost frightened of the somewhat insane glint that had entered his friend's eyes. He paused before questioning, "Aat?"

-------------------

A loud, tortured scream could be heard through the halls of the Spirit World palace. The prince and his trusty sidekick burst through the door emitting the sound, trying to give words of comfort to the distributor.

"Botan!" Koenma yelled, running to the side of her bed. "It was just a nightmare Botan, you're fine!"

The teary, blue-haired girl wasn't reassured, or just flat out didn't hear him because she latched strongly onto his shirt.

"Grave Of The Fireflies!"

"What? Grave of the what?!"

"He sung it to me! That's what it means!"

"Who?"

"In the building!"

"Eh..."

"I heard him singing it Koenma, only this time I could understand!"

"Botan-"

She interrupted as she started weeping into the lavender material, the sobs racking through her entire body causing her to tremble in exhaustion and defeat. "Hiei..."

"Oh Botan..." Koenma murmured, not knowing how to comfort his ferry girl.

Eyes reddened and blurry, she sat up, looking Koenma in the eye. "I'm fine Koenma sir. I just....had a bad dream that's all."

Koenma gave her a weak smile. "Maybe it was that death trip you just took..."

Botan's eyes widened and she blinked a few times before giving Koenma a wide grin. "That must be it! The place was at the some sacred dead place, that must be it! It wasn't him, oh thanks Koenma sir!"

"Um..." Koenma stuttered, not really understanding at all. "Your welcome?"

With a final squeeze Botan bounded out of bed, rushed to her closet and threw on her robe before scampering out the door. Leaving a slightly stunned George and Koenma behind, she braided her long blue hair messily as she jogged carelessly down the hall.

She paused at the gates and took out her oar, swooping down through the portal to Ningenkai. She kept going, the cold wind stinging her face until a small temple came into view. Making sure no humans were around, she slid off her oar and hopped in through the front door. "Genkai! Yukina! It's Botan!"

Genkai walked in, her typical "in-charge" general stance already in place. "Botan? What are you doing here so early?"

Botan smiled uneasily, and bounced restlessly from foot to foot. "Oh, I dunno...just thought I'd drop in I s'pose...maybe train?"

"Well..." Genkai raised a suspicious eyebrow, but addressed the young ferry girl anyway. "Let's see your stance then."

Botan closed her eyes and raised two hands in front of her, one open, the other locked into a tight fist.

"Botan, both palms open."

Botan clenched her eyes shut, seemingly to have not heard the old master as the her fist didn't waver.

"Botan..." Genkai reprimanded, placing a hand on Botan's hand. Botan flinched and moved away, a slight shaking pulsing through the white knuckles, fist still closed. Genkai frowned and latched onto her hand, trying to yank it out open, worry etched into her old features. Botan struggled fervently against the wrinkled hand, but finally it rendered open and a small black gem tinkered from her palm to the floor.

Genkai didn't say anything as Botan fell into her arms, crying softly. "I try so hard to forget, Genkai, I really do. But he keeps popping up, everywhere I go there's a memory, waiting to catch me off guard, there's no way to prepare...my heart, I can't-"

"Ssh," Genkai shushed her, "It's alright to grieve sometimes."

"But I thought I didn't care anymore, but recently..."

"Did you honestly think you'd forget all about him?"

Botan frowned into Genkai's martial arts uniform. "I bet he hasn't given me a second thought."

Genkai placed the black tear gem into her hanging hand. "I bet he's given you a hundred second thoughts."

oOo

"And now you see that the second star-crossed heart is there, searching, needing, it's home, but it's just too scared to look. After a few months of woeful suffering, Botan erased the memories from her mind by throwing herself into work and training, pushing herself so she will have something to look forward to in the future.

But even a star-crossed heart is a heart. And every heart must beat for something other than itself."

* * *

Translations: 

"The Grave of the Fireflies is an emblem of remembrance, a symbol of love long since forgotten..."

"Kever Dehazavooviim zeh semel dezeekaron, ot deehov aroh meemrei azoov..."

--

"May your soul rest in peace at this magnificent sanctuary."

"Mootar lenefesh shelhah nah beshalom bezeh meekdash nehdar."

--

"Mah eem atah adaam?! Atah tameed barah keshemeeshewho moot!"

"What's with you man?! You always jet off when someone dies!"

--

"Veeyehee mah..."

"Whatever..."

--

"Low heesheeg kah heelheev Tibi, ahadeem adaamim hayah pehadeem demavet."

"Don't get so worked up Tibi, some people are spooked by death."

--

"Kah Hiei, ma atah? Pahad dehakozer zoef?"

"So Hiei, what are ya? Scared of the Grim Reaper?"

--

"Heefheedati deaat.."

"I'm terrified of her."

--

"Aat?"

"Her?"

* * *

Sherkoni - This is just a prologue, the really story will have more of a story quality, and it will make more sense. Thanks to all who wanted this sequel, I was planning on waiting longer, but (anime tears) I got so many more reviews than I thought I would, I decided I loved ya all enough to just hurry up and do it! (hugs readers) 


	2. Life Goes On

Sherkoni - Ahem, first of all sorry to all you who were slightly confused, it will hopefully be explained this chapter. Thank you for reviewing, and Hakusho009 - (glomps) that was such a compliment! Thanks, you made my day!

**_-!- _**The language I used was Hebrew (Thank you Jar-chan for the marvelous translations!) but in this story it is the demon language used in Makai - HOWEVER, I won't translate everything they say (--;; Are you nuts, I'm too lazy!) I will put them in brackets.

="Speech spoken in demon language"=

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Life Goes On**

* * *

"Don't hide it! That was my chocolate you fiend!" a loud voice raged. Lowering his voice to a dangerous hiss, the unhappy spirit detective set his face by the offender's ear, "I can smell it on you, you fool..." 

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara complained, face squatted firmly against the tile, words barely distinguishable through squashed lips. "I told you, it wasn't me!"

"Death to the chocolate thief!" Yusuke yelled, ignoring his friend's plea. He raised a fist, preparing to give the Kuwabara the noogie of his life, but was stopped in mid-swing as a commanding, sweet voice interrupted his descent.

"Yusuke Urameshi, you let Kuwabara go this instant."

Yusuke frowned and hopped off of his friend, who took in a grateful gulp of air. "Aw, Keiko..." he argued softly, but mutual defeat was evident in his posture.

Keiko sighed and gave him a warm smile. "Oh, Yusuke, I wasn't trying to scold you," she replied tenderly, trying hard to keep from laughing at the distinguished pout that had entered Yusuke's face.

"He stole my chocolate," he complained quietly, sounding very much like a pride-wounded young boy who had lost a wrestling match. Keiko's eyes flew open and she placed a dainty hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Oh dear..."

"What is it?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed innocently. "I believe _I_ ate your chocolate Yusuke," she admitted apologetically. Yusuke gaped at her, jaw dropping in surprise. Kuwabara rolled on the floor in laughter, increasingly pounding on Yusuke's leg as if fervently trying to remind him of his error.

"I didn't want it," Yusuke assured her, looking at the ground, which only made the laughing Kuwabara howl harder.

Keiko's cheeks burned a deep crimson. "I really am sorry, but I had this enormous craving for chocolate and it was the only thing around-"

Yusuke cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. Gently he placed a hand on her largely protruding belly, softly massaging it with the small circular motion of his hand. "How many times do I have to tell you? Anything you want, it's yours..." Keiko smiled appreciatively and was about to respond when the door flew open and Botan burst through the door.

"Hi everyone!" she called happily, stepping over the still sniggering Kuwabara. She gave Yusuke and Keiko a questioning look, before peering down at Kuwabara, then back to the couple again. "What's his problem?"

Yusuke opened his mouth, but Kuwabara answered for himself. "Keiko ate Yusuke's chocolate and he was literally about to pulverize me into buying more for him because he thought it was me, but with Keiko..." he trailed off into another fit of laughter.

Botan reprimanded him lightly, placing her hands on her hips in a knowing matter. "It shouldn't be so odd to you Kuwabara, Yusuke and Keiko are a happy couple and everyone knows pregnant women get odd cravings, especially for chocolate."

Yusuke smirked at her devilishly. "And you would know, of course, from experience-"

"No," Botan snapped, blushing to her ears. "Like I said, it's just a common fact."

Keiko giggled and saved her friend from further embarrassment by leading her to the couch to sit down. "Thanks for stopping by Botan, we're very pleasured to have you."

Yusuke snorted. "Keiko dear, you are starting to sound wifely already."

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Now if only we could get you to start acting like a decent husband," she retorted, getting a happy laugh from Botan and Kuwabara, and a mock frown from Yusuke.

"So," Yusuke asked Botan, steering the conversation away from him and towards their visitor. "How's those powers coming along Botan?"

Botan grinned happily. "Great," she piped proudly before standing to give them a demonstration. Using near perfect form, she stretched two open palms towards the dresser. Within seconds her hands glowed with a blue aura and an ivory hand held mirror flew into her hands - but not before doing a few showy flips around the audience's heads.

"Wow!" Kuwabara praised with a grin.

Yusuke nodded his agreement. "You've certainly come a long way from barely being able to hold Keiko's "jagan eye" closed."

Keiko laughed while her, Yusuke and Kuwabara broke into a playful applause, which Botan proudly accepted with a sportive bow.

"I didn't know I would be so warmly welcomed," a soft voice said, chuckling slightly. "I'm even being bowed to."

Botan jumped and whipped around, coming face to face with the elegant figure of legendary fox demon. She took in his smiling face and long crimson locks which were pulled into a loose ponytail below his squared shoulders. She quickly absorbed his deep forestry eyes and his facial features, much more mature than when she first had the pleasure of meeting him, before smothering him with an excited hug. "Kurama! You're back!"

Kurama laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist in a friendly embrace. "It's good to be back."

"Took you long enough," Kuwabara scoffed from the floor, folding his arms across his chest in a displeased manner, but the playful look in his eyes betrayed his actions.

Kurama let go of Botan and gave Kuwabara an apologetic look. "You have no idea," he complained with a small frown.

"So, Makai was awful?" Yusuke inquired with a grin, motioning his friend to take a seat.

"Oh, be assured Youko at least enjoyed it," Kurama promised him blandly, but the jubilant glint in his eyes told he had enjoyed the trip as well. He gladly took the empty bed as a seat and emptied his shoulders of the long trench coat.

"Well we wanna hear about it!" Kuwabara scooted closer to the bed, wanting to be in a more adequate hearing distance.

Kurama cleared his throat with a slight cough, giving a comprehensible glance towards Keiko and Botan, shifting uneasily in his seat. Botan took the gesture as a hint that he wanted to discuss it first with Kuwabara and Yusuke and pretended to get a concerned look across her face. "Keiko, dear - why don't I make you some tea downstairs? You look slightly pale."

Keiko raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to protest that she was fine, but quickly closed it when she saw Botan's meaningful look. She nodded. "That would be nice, thank you."

Without a word, the two girls departed from the room, closing the door noiselessly behind them.

Keiko frowned behind Botan's back. "What do you suppose was so secretive?" she asked in puzzlement. "Kurama seemed fine....do you think there is a new mission?"

Botan scoffed. "It had better not be a new mission - I'm the spirit detective's assistant, I have a right to know!" she replied curtly, not waiting for a response as she walked into the kitchen and silently filled a kettle. She set it on the stove and took a seat beside the brunette at the table.

Keiko sat up a little straighter and took a deep breath. "Botan?"

"Yes?" Botan lifted her head to look at the girl.

"Um," Keiko began, trying to remain eye contact. "I wanted to ask you, when we were alone....you seem a tad off today. And I - well...is everything alright?"

Botan was at first slightly shocked by Keiko's question, and didn't answer her, instead choosing to stare at her hands for good minute before meeting the brunette's eyes. "Well, I had a dream this morning..." she began softly, deciding it was better to get it out of her system. And who better to tell than Keiko?

Keiko nodded, urging her to continue.

"It was about," Botan choked on her words, tears stinging at the back of her eyelids again. "It was about Hiei..."

Botan didn't need to finish as Keiko instantly wrapped comforting arms around Botan's slightly trembling shoulders in a tight embrace. "Ssh.." she comforted her. Botan nodded into the girl's shoulder, willing herself to only let a few tears slip.

"I'm alright," she whispered honestly, pulling away from Keiko's soothing embrace. Keiko gave her a warm smile of understanding and lightly kissed the ferry girl's forehead before standing up to attend to the tea.

"Well it would seem we both need a little strong tea this morning, doesn't it?" she chirped cheerfully. "Men do that to you..."

Botan grinned in appreciation.

oOo

"I don't get it....why can't Botan and Keiko know?" Kuwabara asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or at least Botan.."

Kurama cleared his throat again. "I'm getting to that. You both know the Shinobi right? The band of thieves?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes in thought, seemingly tossing the idea around in his head. "Isn't that where the Masho Team came from in the Dark Tournament?"

Kurama grinned. "Exactly."

Kuwabara snorted. "Too bad only Jin and Touya made it out of that."

"Aw, they're the only ones who deserved to make it out," Yusuke argued, dismissing the idea with a flick of his hand.

"That isn't my point," Kurama interrupted pointedly. Yusuke stopped and peered at him quizzically, silently urging him to continue then. Kurama shifted uneasily, almost wishing they would start talking again and delay his announcement. "Back to your comment Kuwabara...I would actually rather have Keiko know then Botan."

Kuwabara and Yusuke exchanged confused looks. "Eh..."

"I," Kurama started again, refusing to meet his two companion's eyes. "I..."

Kuwabara growled impatiently. "Out with it Kurama!"

"I found Hiei."

A deadly silence filled the room, the aura wavering around their heads holding a tight tension in the air, which only further reminded the trio of a certain fire demon.

"You....what?" Yusuke choked out, his question barely audible.

"He's with the Shinobi."

Kuwabara's eyes threatened to pop out of his head while Yusuke's jaw dropped.

Kurama sighed and began to explain.

_Flashback_

_I walked through the dense forest of Makai, nearing the Shinobi territory, planning to pay Touya a visit - I wanted to see if he had ever accomplished his goal of freedom he had told me about in the tournament. As I walked, I began to get more and more wary that something wasn't right....then it hit me. _

_It was the plants. None of them felt right, and I -if not Youko- could definitely tell when plants were indescribably......wrong._

_I paused momentarily, but my question was answered before I even had time to contemplate it myself. Vine upon vine wrapped around my limbs and I gave an involuntary cry of pain as they threatened to force them. _

_Quickly losing my supply of oxygen, I tried to get my clouded brain to focus. Focus...just long enough to get to one of my plants.... Suddenly thorns ravenously protruded from the vines, piercing my skin on all sides. I bit my tongue, hard, determined not to cry out again as the thorns ripped through my skin, creating no doubt huge gashes. I gave a small whimper as blood filled mouth and I angrily swallowed it, along with the lump of agony that had formed in my throat._

_But as suddenly as it had come, the pain subsided. The vines released their hold and I came to a disoriented heap on the dirt. Feeling another demon presence, I forced my head upwards to observe my savior._

_A figure stood a few feet in front of me, arms crossed in agitation across their shoulders. They were dressed as what I would describe as a ningen beggar, but their tanned skin and firm toned body revealed they were anything but weak. They had a deep mass of incredible spiky black hair that fell to their waist, tied in an unorthodox ponytail. _

_They had leather gloves across their hands, and it took me a good minute to realize they were tapping impatiently at me. Embarrassed, I tried to stand, but my injuries prevented me from accomplishing said feat. I looked up penitently, trying to apologize for my weakness._

_I couldn't manage the words however...the darkened, rugged face seemed so familiar to me, the crimson eyes down to the almost boyish quality it's features held._

_In all honesty, I wouldn't have even recognized him if not for the next comment. _

_"Hn," a cocky glare passed over the stranger's face - an "all-too-familiar" glare. "Stupid fox - how sad when the day comes you get defeated by plants. Baka, you should know there would be controlled, predatory plants placed on the boundary of someone's territory."_

_If he said anything beyond, "Stupid fox," I didn't hear it as the insane reality came rushing to me with a relief-filled crash. "H-Hiei?"_

_He smirked at me, and I couldn't help but feeling that his smirk hadn't changed either. "No, it's Karasu," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I suddenly felt my injuries leave my body as I instantly recognized my long-time friend, all doubts leaving me. "Of course it's- mmph!"_

_I nearly tackled him as I gave him a tight embrace. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around my back tightly as well and even though he'd never admit it, he missed me as much as I had missed him. We stood locked in our brotherly embrace, until he pulled away and gave me a questioning smirk. (Oh yes - he can even accomplish a "questioning" smirk)_

_"What brings you to Makai?"_

_I shrugged ruefully. "Just a visit, I s'pose. I could ask you the same question..." I trailed off as his face grew visibly darker. He shook it off quickly though, and peered at me again, almost...... sorrowfully. _

_"I should go Kurama."_

_"Hiei-"_

_He let out a bitter laugh. "'A dead heir is not an heir Hiei Jaganshi, if you're not there when I come to inspect, I'll assume you're dead!'" he mimicked irritably, surprisingly sounding a lot like Mukuro._

_"What are you doing all the way down here then?"_

_Hiei gave me a highly disgusted look. "Do you honestly think I could stand her for," he paused, glancing noticeably at his hands, "seven years. I work for the Shinobi and inform her of "bandit life" underground."_

_"Oh," I replied softly._

_He shrugged. "Beats staying in her palace all the time..."_

_"Does it beat spending time with your friends?" I questioned, unable to hide the resentment in my voice._

_He glared at me murderously, flames sparking in his red eyes. "If you're-"_

_I interrupted him with a saddened sigh. "Never mind Hiei," I told him quietly, not wanting to ignite his anger. He hung his head, his long, hair shadowing his face giving him an almost dead look. I smiled, noticing for the first time that he had grown. He was still visibly shorter than Yusuke, but he was taller._

_"Kurama."_

_I raised an eyebrow in response, not knowing whether he was addressing me, questioning me or.....just stating my name. "Hiei?"_

_I was only answered by the soft breeze through the trees and I had to stop myself from gasping in surprise. He had become physically faster....a lot faster._

_End Flashback_

"Damn," was Yusuke's only response.

Kuwabara, however, frowned in anger. "What a jerk! He didn't even want to say hi?! We're his friends!"

Yusuke hit him soundly upside the head. "Baka, that's the reason why he's not coming!"

"That doesn't make sense Urameshi!"

"SO?!"

"Kuwabara! Yusuke!" Kurama interrupted, rubbing his temples slowly. "It's his choice. We hardly understood him when we saw him everyday - don't expect him to make any sense now."

Kuwabara huffed and folded his arms across his chest and Yusuke kept his mouth shut while watching Kurama. He sighed, the red-head looked as if he were trying to convince himself that Hiei shutting himself out from them was so simple, as well as his two friends...

oOo

Hiei took a step into the Shinobi bar.....er, _headquarters_. He blinked, not even remembering the journey coming here. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, _Damn him to hell._

"Hiei!"

"Hiei m'man!"

He was greeted enthusiastically as took a seat on one of the stools. He glared at them angrily, but a small smile tugged at his lips. Jin laughed, obviously drunk, and swung an arm around Hiei's shoulders. "Where you been oh Black Dragon?"

A dish towel came whizzing by and cleanly smacked Jin in the face. ="Get off of him you good for nothing wind sleeze!"= the young bartender girl, snapped, her frizzed blonde hair in a disarray as she scowled - well, she might have been scowling if you could see through her make-up. ="And stop talking in that confounded language nobody understands!"=

Jin rubbed his stinging cheek. "Ah, Mirah..."

Touya grabbed his shoulders and lead him to a stool, which only made Jin growl more. "Ah'm not THAT drunk!" he snapped.

Touya sighed and took his own seat. ="It's the human language Mirah."=

="Probably why you don't like it,"= Hiei commented snidely.

Mirah drew herself up straighter and fluttered dark eyelashes at Hiei. ="Actually I think it sounds very refined Hiei-kun."= she purred.

Jin snorted in disgust.

Hiei's eyes flashed dangerously, but he gave the bartender a forced smile. ="Do you?"= he asked craftily. "I'm very surprised an ugly whore such as yourself appreciates "refined" things."

Jin and Touya cracked in unsubdued laughter, turning away from the glaring Mirah.

="What'd he say?! What'd he say?!"=

Hiei smirked at her. "I asked you how your husband was."

Mirah flushed a deep crimson and huffed angrily, turning to help another demon. Touya and Jin only laughed harder. Hiei frowned and started thinking about his earlier encounter with Kurama, becoming lost in his own thoughts again.

His quiet reverie was quickly shattered however as the door swung open again and Tibi burst through, his green hair looking very windswept. He rushed to the counter and gave Mirah a quick smile.= "Hello love,"= he quipped and pecked her lightly on the cheek.

She gave him a very forced smile.="You're back early."=

Tibi ignored the comment and looked at his comrades. ="You'll never believe- well, I have two things to tell you, but first - Youko was spotted in Makai again!="

Hiei snorted, but Tibi didn't notice.

="But we can talk about that later tonight when we've nothing better to do..."= he paused, looking fervently at Touya. ="There is an intruding snake demon in the northern area."=

Touya frowned. ="Why are you looking at me? I was monitoring the western area,"= he informed him slowly.

="I was on the western area,"= Jin argued, looking from Tibi to Touya in confusion.

Tibi fumed. ="What?! Well no wonders there's an intruder!"= he snapped angrily.="Now who's going to-"=

="I will."=

The three arguing demons fell silently as Hiei peered at them as if sending him was the most obvious answer in the world, silently rising out of his chair.

Mirah place her hands on her hips. ="Now you just sit back down Hiei! You fought off the last one, you're not entirely healed!"= she hissed, angrily glaring at the other three.

="This is a class-A demon, Hiei,"= Tibi put in, suddenly finding his voice again.

"Hn," Hiei smirked, heading for the door.= "And what am I? A low-class?"=

="You're flirting with death if you go Hiei!"= Mirah argued desperately.

Hiei let out a bitter laugh and replied in the human language before walking out the door. The foursome watched him go helplessly, before Tibi turned to Touya. ="What did he say?"=

Touya turned to him, a confused look on his face. ="He said...."= he began slowly, as if wondering if he'd heard correctly. ="He said he'd kissed death."=

Jin, not catching the confusement, defiantly folded his arms across his chest. ="I'd say - he's dated death in my opinion."=

Mirah sighed. ="I suppose we shouldn't worry."= She got a dreamy look on her face. ="He is incredibly powerful..."=

="Married death, I'd say..."=

Touya rolled his eyes at the twitterpated Mirah and gazed wistfully at the door. ="Probably. But just to be safe, we should go see if he needs help in a little while, he still wasn't completely healed."=

="And this is a pretty powerful demon,"= Tibi quipped, once again missing Mirah's romance induced actions.

="Had kids with death!"=

="He did seem rather off though,"= Touya commented, a frown etching his face as he contemplated this.

Tibi snorted. ="That kid's always off."=

Jin gasped. ="_Divorced_ death!"=

="JIN!!"= the three shouted in unison.

oOo

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara whipped their heads around in surprise as Koenma burst through the door. "Eh...Koenma?" Yusuke questioned, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"No the damn abdominal snowman!" Koenma snapped angrily. "Who else?! I have important news for you guys!"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, giving Kurama a weird look. "Why didn't you just summon us to Spirit World?" he asked suspiciously.

Koenma fumed. "Because my ferry girl is downstairs having tea with your wife!" he shouted angrily.

Yusuke smiled sheepishly. "Oh."

Koenma sighed, closing his eyes. _1, 2, 3, 4....stupid damn numbers! 10 is too far away! _He faced the trio solemnly, giving up on cooling his temper, "Look - I originally had a mission for you three. A blood-thirsty snake demon has been slipping in and out of Ningenkai."

"Stealing things?" Kurama questioned curiously.

"Yes," Koenma replied gravely. "Teenage girls."

Kuwabara growled angrily. "That bastard! We'll kill him!"

Koenma stopped him with a raise of his hand. "If you were listening before, you'd have noticed I said I ORIGINALLY had a mission. Word got to my ear today that the demon was killed... mere hours ago actually."

"Oh," the anger in Kuwabara's eyes subsided distinctly. "Then why are you telling us?"

"Well, as royal law states, the Spirit Detective Agency should thank or reward them for their service. But when I looked through one of my many "magical cameras" that I use, I discovered that," Koenma had to swallow nervously, looking at the ground before continuing, "the demon was near death."

Kurama's eyes softened. "I'm sorry to hear that Koenma. But do you honestly want us to go all the way to Makai in hopes of saving his life?"

"Yukina and Botan have healing powers-" Koenma started.

"As sad as it is, it isn't our responsibility to play doctor for every demon that falls ill Koenma," Yusuke argued patently, getting very annoyed.

Koenma clenched his fists in anger and raised his head to meet Yusuke's eyes. "God dammit Yusuke! HIEI'S GOING TO DIE!!" he yelled, grabbing the detective's shirt.

A distinct shattering of a teacup was heard downstairs.

* * *

Sherkoni - Nobody panic! Hiei won't die! (evil grin) Or will he? Later on.... Muhahaha! (coughhackcough) Ouch....(rubs throat) 


	3. Realization

Sherkoni - Just got done watching Lord of the Rings III. Again! Wait, oh yeah.....story, right. Thanks for the reviews they are muchly appreciated. Please enjoy the chapter!

--

**_-!-_** The language I used was Hebrew (Thank you Jar-chan for the marvelous translations!) but in this story it is the demon language used in Makai - HOWEVER, I won't translate everything they say (--;; Are you nuts, JARED is too lazy!) I will put them in brackets.

="Speech spoken in demon language"=

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Realization**

**

* * *

**Botan felt the floor spinning beneath her eyes and she felt a definite wave of nausea pass through her body. She blindly gripped the edge of the chair to ensure she didn't fall over unconscious. 

Keiko gasped beside her. "Did I just hear right?"

"K-Keiko..." Botan gasped, trying to grasp the reality that not only was there a high chance she would have to commune with him - Hiei was in a fatal condition.

"Oh no, Hiei... I hope nothing serious has happened to him, we should go get Yukina."

Botan lost sense of it all as the colors of Keiko's kitchen swirled in front of her before she was lost in the dark abyss of her worries.

oOo

The fog that consumed the moist grass was almost unbearable and the frantic spirit detectives were finding it difficult to even keep moving in a straight direction - let alone find their friend.

They strained their senses but the more they searched, the more obvious it became that Hiei's spirit energy was very feeble, if any, which only caused them to search harder.

Suddenly a voice called out in the fog. "Who's there?"

Yusuke gave Kurama a questioning look, before calling out uncertainly, "Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective - have you seen a...a wounded demon anywhere?"

"Yes! Over here, come quick!" the voice answered, clearly relieved and desperate.

The trio exchanged looks before sprinting towards the voice. It was only a matter of seconds before they reached the source of the caller. He was kneeling next to a small, crumpled body and three friends picked up their pace. Yusuke frantically ran over and dropped to the side of the body, gently turning the shoulder. "H-Hiei?"

"Is that his name?" the other demon asked quietly, his voice cracked and filled with sorrow. He gazed wistfully beneath a hood, striking pale blue eyes giving Yusuke a grateful look. Most of his hair was hidden beneath the hood, but the pieces that hung in his face were jet black and spiky and Yusuke could even see a little white at the top.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Who are you?" he asked, wondering why this demon was obviously so concerned when he didn't even know Hiei's name.

The demon simply shook his head, bowing it slightly in reply. Kurama knelt by Yusuke and looked Hiei over. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed several bandages on Hiei's arms and chest, already stained scarlet with blood. "Did you do this?" he asked the demon.

The demon jumped slightly in surprise. "The bandages?" he questioned, before nodding to ensure them that he was the contributor.

Kurama smiled slightly. "It stopped the blood loss considerably. You probably saved his life."

"It's the least I could do," he answered, his blue eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke interrupted with an appreciative smile. "No need to get all mushy."

The demon closed his eyes tightly for a moment before giving the spirit detective a smirk. "I've only cried one other time, for the same person too..."

Yusuke didn't say anything, mostly because he was confused at the demon's last comment, but partly because that smirk looked so familiar...

"Well all I know is that by the time we get done here, Hiei's going to be dead!" Kuwabara interrupted angrily. Kurama nodded solemnly and with Yusuke's help, hoisted the unconscious Hiei unto their shoulders. With a final thank you goodbye, they left the demon and hurried to get back to Ningenkai.

oOo

"Botan?"

Botan opened her eyes, a pair of concerned crimson eyes coming into her view. Her heart quickly caught in her throat until her vision cleared more and she realized it was Yukina.

"Yukina? What are you doing here?" Botan asked hazily.

Yukina smiled, relieved she was now awake. "Keiko came to get Genkai and I. She said my healing powers would be needed."

Botan almost passed out again when the memory of what had happened before came rushing back to her. She groaned and closed her eyes again.

Unfortunately, there was no time to contemplate the situation as the door was suddenly kicked open and Yusuke and Kurama walked in, a dark figure draped over their shoulders, closely followed by Kuwabara. Botan gasped as she realized who it had to be, but she couldn't stop the definite doubt seeping into her mind. This figure didn't hold a clear resemblance of the fire demon. This person had a large mass of hair that went clear to their waist and was seemingly taller than Hiei. But of course she couldn't tell from the ripped, bloody clothes and many injuries.

She soon realized she didn't have time to ponder the matter however, as Kurama and Yusuke rushed him upstairs into the guest bedroom. She turned and gave Yukina a confident nod and together they ran upstairs.

They almost crashed into Yusuke and Kurama on the stairs and Kurama gave Botan a grave look. "Don't let him die."

She could only nod in reply before rushing up with Yukina into the bedroom. As they entered the room, she paused in slight reluctancy, but quickly forced herself forward as she watched Yukina not wasting any time by removing the top layer of clothes.

"I'll work on the torso wounds, you work on the ones on his neck and face," she said firmly. Botan nodded, grateful Yukina had taken the most fatal wounds as she wasn't as skilled in the art as the ice demoness.

Botan set her hands gracefully on his neck and began healing the gash that went all the way down to his collar bone. Despite her concentration at healing, she couldn't help but glancing continuously at his face. She gave a silent prayer of thanks that his face was so cut she couldn't distinguish any of his fine features.

Vaguely noticing her own heart-provoked thought, she placed one of her hands on his cheek and left the other one healing. She flinched as she felt his burning temperature and only worried more when she heard his shallow breathing...

"Botan!"

She was quickly snapped from her daze and looked at the questioning Yukina. "That wound is healed, Botan," Yukina informed her lightly with a small smile, "Work on the face now."

Blushing in embarrassment, Botan concentrated on the task she was supposed to be doing. It was quick work as his face injuries were only small cuts and she felt a silly sense of pride as his skin returned to it's normal state. She suddenly stopped in mid process as she fully looked at his tanned face, which was now very distinguishable. Her breath caught in her throat as thousands of memories came plunging through her thoughts at the fire demon's familiar face.

She clenched her eyes shut tightly and clutched her pants, letting out a shaky breath. _It's okay, just concentrate on saving him for now..._ she told herself firmly. With a final deep breath she opened her eyes again.

She felt all of her senses leave her as she found two crimson eyes staring at her intently. She stuttered, desperately trying to find her voice. As she took a stumbling step backwards the wide eyes softened slightly and she couldn't hold it anymore.

"You'll have to finish Yukina!" she whispered hoarsely, rushing from the room without a backward glance at the taunting eyes.

She sprinted downstairs, hardly even realizing her movements, her thoughts a blurring spin. Seconds later, she instantly regretted coming downstairs. Everyone was there, sitting worriedly at the table or sitting on the counters, each holding a solemn look.

"Well?" Shizuru asked, probably being the only one who could form words.

Botan tried to focus her mind as she quickly stuttered, "He'll live, Yukina's just finishing up, and I have to go..." Not waiting for any responses she rushed from the room out into the lawn. Not bothering to look for anyone that might see her, she hopped on her oar and flew off.

"What was her problem?" Kuwabara questioned after Botan ran from the room. If anyone knew the answer, they were too flushed to say anything because silence was his only answer.

Suddenly, Yukina entered the room, a very satisfied look on her face. "He's doing fine," she announced happily before a concerned look passed over her face. "Does anyone know what was wrong with Botan?"

"I'm sure she was just tired," Kurama replied softly, giving the girl a warm smile. Yukina seemed content with this answer and gave him a warm smile back.

"Is he just sleeping then?" Yusuke asked, hating the calm, revered aura that everyone was satisfied with.

Yukina nodded. "Hai, Yusuke, his injuries have all been healed and he's just sleeping it off. His youki energy should kick in and he'll be feeling like himself in no time!"

This statement brought on a whole new silence as the realization that they hadn't seen their friend in seven years came into prospective. Shizuru chuckled dryly. "Did you get a load of his hair?" She meekly attempted to bring humor to the situation. Nobody laughed, as was to be expected.

"Can we see him?" Kurama suddenly asked, his eyes hopeful.

Yukina blinked before shrugging. "I certainly don't see why not," she finally answered happily, motioning them towards the stairs.

Without another word, everyone stood up and rushed up the stairs, unknowingly pushing and shoving to get to Hiei's room. Yusuke got there first, but when his hand came to the doorknob, he paused.

"What's the hold up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled after a few moments.

Yusuke turned to look at his friends, his eyes softening. "It's just..."

"I know Yusuke, we all know," Genkai said, giving him a warm smile. "And you certainly don't have to see him if you don't want to."

"Since when did you become all sentimental?" Yusuke joked, tears lining his words.

"Oh for hell's sake," Shizuru interrupted. "Stop making a soap opera out of it - you wouldn't miss him anymore if he'd said goodbye and told you where he was going, it's not like he writes letters and makes daily phone calls anyway!"

Yusuke stared at her, the harsh reality of her words sinking in. "You're right," he finally admitted and pulled open the door. They all filed in and took numerous seats around the bed, gazing at the sleeping fire demon.

"How is it he always looks so different in his sleep?" Kurama questioned, more to himself than anyone else. Keiko giggled in agreement and reached over to brush a stray hair out of his face.

"Shizuru was right," she commented. "His hair is so..."

"Freakishly long," Kuwabara supplied. Keiko shot him a disgusted look and opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a quiet, hoarse chuckle.

Keiko gasped and glanced at Hiei's chest which was ever so slightly rising and falling. "H-Hiei?"

He lazily opened one eye and smirked at her. "Yukimura."

She gasped in delight and surprise. "You're awake!"

Kuwabara practically squashed the dark demon. "Hiei! Oh man, I can't believe it's you!" he shouted gleefully

"Kuwabara," he gave a brief, weak smile before smirking devilishly. "I saw an angel a while ago and I thought I was dead. Now I know I'm alive. You're still as stupid and ugly as ever."

"Stupid shorty," Kuwabara stuttered, smiling from ear to ear, tears brimming in his eyes. "As soon as you get up, I'm taking you down..." he paused, rising to his feet. "But for now, you'll have to excuse me..." he quickly ran out of the room as a sob escaped his throat.

Yusuke chuckled and looked at Hiei, "So how're ya feeling?"

Hiei grunted in reply. Kurama took this opportunity to question him. "How did this happen Hiei? Those were serious injuries, you're lucky you're alive."

Hiei shrugged, before chuckling dryly. "I can honestly say I considered just dying, but then I came to the conclusion that I would rather hold on and suffer with my pain then come face to face with the Grim Reaper."

Everyone glanced at each other wearily. This was the second time Hiei had talked and the second time he had made a humorous comment about this serious matter. That in itself was odd, but Hiei being humorous was even more odd.

Observing their bewildered expression, Hiei laughed again.

"Okay," Shizuru said. "Does anyone besides me think that he suffered head trauma?"

"It seems to be a very reasonable assumption..." Kurama murmured.

Hiei snorted. "I haven't suffered head trauma," he argued, lifting his head up to give them all a cocky smirk.

"Yep, still the same Hiei," Yusuke laughed. "I'd know that look..." he broke off, suddenly remembering why that demon from before's smirk looked so familiar, "ANYWHERE!"

"Calm down Yusuke," Kurama chuckled lightly. "I think we can all assure you that's not the first time Hiei has glared at something."

"That demon!" Yusuke yelled, standing abruptly to his feet.

Kurama stared at him. "Yusuke, what are yo-"

"The demon that saved Hiei's life!"

"What?" Kurama asked, getting more and more confused.

"What?!" Hiei mimicked angrily, sitting abruptly up in bed.

"Hiei!" Yukina scolded, placing a hand on his shoulder, attempting to push him back down. Hiei brushed her hand off, never taking his eyes off of Yusuke.

"Detective-" he began.

"Yusuke!" Kurama interrupted.

"What?!" Yusuke asked. "You didn't see it Kurama?!"

"He had a hood on!"

"What are you talking about?!" Hiei demanded again, searching from Kurama to Yusuke, getting more and more enraged.

"Botan!"

Hiei froze and whipped his head around to stare at the brunette, everyone else doing the same. As all eyes gazed at the young girl in surprise, she casually smoothed out her pants, slowly gazing up at them with a playful smirk. "I knew that would shut you all up," she said smoothly.

Hiei groaned and flopped back onto the bed with a soft thud. "NOT funny."

Everyone laughed and quickly forgot about the demon they were talking about. After everyone stopped laughing, Yukina turned to smile at Hiei. "What have you been doing all this time Hiei-kun?"

Hiei's face turned visibly darker and his face tightened as he struggled to give Yukina a small smile. "Nothing worth telling really..." he replied softly.

"Oh come now, there must be-"

"Yukina," Genkai interrupted, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Why don't we wait and have him tell us all about it tomorrow?"

"What's tomorr- oh! Hiei-kun, you can come to the dinner Genkai and I have planned, it's going to be great!" she quipped happily, turning to give him a smile, a pleading look in her eyes.

Hiei eyed her critically before shutting his eyes and sinking as far into the pillows as he could go. Letting out a slow breath, he opened his eyes again to look at his sister. "I wouldn't miss it."

Yukina's face lit up and she squealed in positive delight. "This will be so enjoyable now that you can come!"

Genkai smiled at her happiness before leading her to the door. "We're going to go," she said, "Hiei needs to rest."

Keiko stood up and took Yusuke's hand. "She's right, let's go," she agreed, leading Yusuke out the door, Shizuru and Kurama following closely behind them. As Kurama got to the door, he paused to turn at look at Hiei. The fire demon's face suddenly looked tired and sunken, hurt and pained - his breathing becoming shallow again as he tried to sleep. Kurama frowned. _It had been an act._

oOo

Kurama awoke from his disturbed sleep and peered into the darkness of his room. He frowned, something wasn't right. But what- Hiei! Kurama sprung from his bed and raced down the hall before ripping open the guest bedroom door. "Hiei!"

As he suspected the bed was empty and the window was blown open. Frantically, he rushed to the window and stuck his head out, searching for any sign of Hiei. "Hiei!"

A begrudged moan suddenly filtered to Kurama's ears, coming from directly above him. "I thought I was supposed to be resting Kurama. That's rather hard to do when you're yelling my name in the middle of the night for no apparent reason."

Kurama let out a sigh of relief and looked up at the tall oak Hiei was slumped on. "I'm sorry. I just thought....nevermind."

Hiei shrugged it off and closed his eyes to go back to sleep again.

"Are you alright Hiei?"

His eyes snapped open. "What?"

"You aren't fooling me Hiei. Are you really as fine as you are saying to be?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm just "saying" to be fine."

"Well let's see," Kurama began sarcastically, counting off his fingers, "You were agreeable, you were pleasant, you were even rather humorous and light-toned on occasion. I mean - you even smiled. NOT like the Hiei qualities I remember."

Hiei frowned. "Maybe I changed."

"Or maybe your faking it for reasons unbeknownst to everyone else."

Hiei turned away from Kurama's critical stare and glared at the night air, his eyes dancing with complicated feelings.

"So are you alright?" Kurama asked again after a few minutes of tensed silence.

Hiei's face registered into an acid scowl and he broke the small branch he was holding onto in his hand. "No."

"Why-"

"Because everything isn't alright," Hiei snapped miserably. "This life is foreign to me now Kurama."

"A heart never forgets."

"Exactly."

Kurama sighed. "Why don't you talk to her Hiei?"

Hiei snapped his head down to glare at Kurama angrily. After a few moments of held tension, he whipped his head up again letting out a frustrated growl. "Look, Kurama, I hate to send myself on a pity trip because I honestly don't care, but let's face reality shall we? Love is an alien emotion to me. I don't feel it and it isn't wasted on me."

"What does that have to do with this situation?"

Hiei snorted. "Use whatever intelligence you still possess after living so long in this world - I think it's safe to say it isn't one of my _gifts_ in life."

Kurama smirked. "I beg to differ."

Hiei's eyebrows flew up, partly in anger and partly in curiosity. "Excuse me?"

"Do the words "I love you Botan" have any consolation to you?"

Hiei's eyes blazed with fury as Kurama's words sunk in. "That was different!"

"Was?"

"Was!"

Kurama narrowed his eyes and pulled back into the window. "Fine, I'm not going to argue with you Hiei." Quietly, he left the room to gain a few more hours of sleep before daylight.

Hiei glared spitefully at the window for another good minute before turning over, falling into a very disturbed slumber.

* * *

Sherkoni - Next time Hiei and Botan "officially" meet. Muhahaha.... 

And obviously I didn't let Hiei die - mostly because DUH. They're not married yet and I love Hiei-kun. ;;; But partly because I don't want my family to suffer more then 7 years of cursed life. Oo (watches Hakusho009 suspiciously)

I'll be letting this run through for a couple of chapters, but - should I cut Hiei's hair back to normal? Or leave it long?


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Sherkoni - Thanks for the reviews! Most of you would like Hiei's hair to be cut - so that is what probably will happen, though I will leave it long for a few more chapters for those of you who wanted it long.

oO0Oo

Jared (Subway Saiyan) does my hebrew translations, which in this story is the demon language. Thank you! (There, ya happy? I've changed it for you 3 times already...)

="Speech spoken in demon language"=****

**

* * *

** **Chapter 3**

**Surprise, Surprise**

* * *

"Hiei? What are you doing in our tree?" 

Hiei groaned, shifting his body to his side so he could gaze at the Spirit Detective. "I WAS sleeping."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping?" Hiei glared at him irritably. Yusuke held up his hands in mock defeat. "Sorry, us normal people usually use beds, that's all..."

"Shut up detective."

Yusuke chuckled. "Whatever you say. But you really need to get up - we're leaving."

Curiosity aroused, Hiei hoisted himself upright. "Leaving?"

"To Genkai's shrine. You know....for that dinner thing?"

"I thought you "normal people" ate dinner in the evening, not morning," Hiei retorted with a smirk.

Yusuke lids lowered in irritation. "If you must know, us normal people often eat planned dinners in the afternoon."

"Fine," Hiei answered calmly. "But you still wouldn't have to leave in the morning."

"We go a few hours early to visit."

"And yet again, you STILL wouldn't have to leave right now."

"We're driving," Yusuke finally admitted.

Hiei blinked. "What?"

"We're driv-"

"Why?" Hiei cut him off, cocking an eyebrow curiously. "Surely Koenma could-"

"Keiko's coming," Yusuke explained, already knowing Hiei's question. "And the trip to Spirit World and going through the portal to Genkai's would be too much on her... So we're driving."

Hiei stared at him for a moment. _Surely Keiko wasn't _that _weak..._

Suddenly, Kurama walked around the corner, a happy smile on his face. "Are you two coming? We're leaving..."

Deciding not to ponder any more over the matter, Hiei jumped from his perch on the tree. "I'll meet you there," he said curtly.

Kurama frowned. "You aren't intending to walk are you?"

"Yes, I am intending to walk," Hiei replied, "It'll be much faster than driving..."

Kurama shook his head. "I'm sorry Hiei, but there's no way you could - cities have been popping up all over the place between here and Genkai's shrine."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Like any ningen could see me-"

"There's too much risk Hiei," Yusuke agreed with Kurama.

Hiei gaped at them indignantly. "There is no risk!"

"Do you know how busted I would be if Koenma found out?" Yusuke added lightly.

"You two are so full of-"

"Hurry you three - we're going to be late!" Keiko called from the front lawn.

Yusuke and Kurama looked at Hiei. Hiei glared at them angrily before finally rolling his eyes and huffing by them. "Fine. Bakas..."

Yusuke grinned triumphantly at Kurama before following Hiei to their old white suburban. Unfortunately, they still didn't leave as fast as they wanted. It took a good minute to convince Hiei that the "pathetic pile of metal" could indeed move, another few to actually get him in the car, and then five more trying to convince him to wear a seat belt. Which he still didn't, but everyone just gave up trying.

One hour later, Keiko slept in the front seat while Yusuke drove, Hiei and Kurama in the next seat and Shizuru and Kuwabara in the back seat. Kurama had dozed off in a light slumber while Hiei continued staring out the window, occupying himself with counting the weeds on the side of the road. So far he was at 765,309.

"Hey I have an idea!" Kuwabara suddenly exclaimed. "Let's play I Spy!"

"Please no," Shizuru moaned.

"What's I Spy?" Hiei asked, unable to conceal his curiosity. "Fox," he nudged the red-head's elbow. Kurama inhaled sharply and lazily opened his eyes.

"Wher'r we?" he mumbled.

Kuwabara answered for the drowsy fox demon. "I Spy is a guessing game. Here, I'll show you, I'll do an easy one.....I spy with my little eye, something....blue."

Hiei gave him a weird look. "Should I congratulate you on finally being able to see in color?" he implored boredly.

Kuwabara sniffed. "No! You're supposed to guess what I'm talking abo-"

"The sky," Yusuke interrupted from the front seat.

"Yeah! Urameshi got it!"

Kurama slumped down in his seat. "I detest this game," he remarked bitterly, obviously a little ticked at being awoken from his nap. Hiei snickered.

"Alright, it's my turn then," Yusuke said, looking to the side of him. "I spy with my little eye, something.....in motion."

"The car?" Shizuru guessed absently.

"Nope."

"Your brain!" Shizuru tried again, with a short laugh.

"No," Kurama said.

"Hey!" Yusuke said. "It's my turn, how would you know?!"

Kurama smirked. "Everyone knows your brain is never in motion." The whole car laughed as Yusuke shot Kurama an angry look through the rearview mirror.

"Okay, okay, I got it," Kuwabara suddenly announced, "the air!"

Yusuke snorted. "The air? Try again amigo."

"That bee back about 27 meters."

Yusuke grinned. "Yep!"

Kuwabara gaped at Hiei and Yusuke in disbelief. "Nu-uh! There is no way you saw that!" he argued with a pout in his voice.

"Well I saw it," Yusuke said smoothly, "and Hiei saw it."

"I saw it," Kurama added.

"Then how come you didn't say anything?" Shizuru asked curiously.

Kurama frowned to himself. "I have no desire to participate in this game," he answered shortly.

Shizuru chuckled. "Alrighty."

"Hiei's turn!" Kuwabara quipped, looking at the fire demon. Hiei opened his mouth to inform them that he agreed with Kurama and wasn't about to "I spy" anything. But despite his normal instincts, he closed his mouth and decided to try it. Just to show Kuwabara up.

Everyone waited for a few moments as Hiei searched quietly out the window. Finally, he frowned and let out a breath. "I spy," he started, hating the corny ningen paraphrase used. "With my third eye-"

"Oh no..."

"Something teal."

"Teal?!" Yusuke declared in astonishment. "What's teal?!"

"Hey we're approaching a city," Shizuru pointed. "He probably saw something up there..."

Everyone strained their eyes out the window, searching for anything teal, even Kurama was found looking out the window occasionally.

"That convertible!"

"No."

"That guy's shirt!"

"No."

"The ice cream on the Baskin Robbins sign?"

"I'll admit you're getting more creative..."

"The center pollen on the Geranium flower."

"Nice try fox."

"How about that little boy's backpack?"

"How about if I don't answer, it symbolizes a no."

"This "third eye" bit is really starting to bite..."

-

Another hour later, they were still trying to guess and Hiei was finding it oddly amusing to hear some of the things they were coming up with. Unfortunately, Genkai's shrine came into view a few minutes later a little ways up the road.

Keiko stirred from her car drive nap. "Mm.." she stretched happily. "Are we there already?"

"That butterfly had teal on it's wings!"

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow.

Yusuke looked at her apologetically. "Sorry. I was trying to guess what Hiei spied."

Keiko smiled brightly. "You're playing I spy?"

"We're looking for something teal," Yusuke replied dejectedly.

"For over an hour," Kuwabara added.

"I hate this game," Kurama said.

"Hm..." Keiko's eyebrows furrowed together in thought. "Teal, teal, teal....whose turn is this?"

"Hiei's," Shizuru supplied. "Mr. "I spy with my third eye"."

Keiko giggled. "I guess that could be almost anything then..."

"No kidding," Yusuke snapped irritably, putting his chin on the steering wheel.

"Well, I'd have to say..." Keiko started, looking up in thought. "The first thing that comes to mind when I think teal is.....Yukina's hair."

"Finally," Hiei exclaimed with sigh.

Yusuke whipped his head around to stare at him. "That was it?!"

Hiei smirked at him.

Yusuke let out an exasperated groan and Shizuru laughed in amusement behind him. Kuwabara hit himself on the head. "I can't believe _I_ didn't get that one!"

Yusuke pulled the car to a stop. "We're here." Yukina came running out of the door, taking the stairs two at a time, quickly reaching the old suburban. Keiko smiled brightly and stepped out of the car, giving Yukina a tight hug.

Everyone else followed, greeting Yukina warmly. Kuwabara the most. "Yukina my sweet!" he sang happily, taking her hands in his own. "How are you doing, my love? Did you miss me?"

Yukina smiled innocently. "Of course I missed you Kazuma."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara yelled triumphantly. "I knew ya did!"

Yukina removed herself from Kuwabara's grasp and ran to give Hiei a tight hug. "Oh Hiei, every time I see you, I can't believe you're back! It's so wonderful!" Hiei only smiled slightly in return, nervously returning the embrace. Kuwabara huffed childishly and rolled his eyes.

oOInside the ShrineOo

Botan wiped her flour-dusted hands on her pants, giving the now finished pie a satisfied smile.

"It looks good Botan," Genkai approved from the side of her.

Botan grinned. "Doesn't it?"

Yukina entered the room after setting the table, an anxious smile on her face. "Oh I'm so excited," she quipped, her hands fiddling with hem of her mint green kimono.

Botan laughed and placed a hand on her fingers, forcing them to stay still. "Stop fidgeting Yukina, it won't make them come any faster," she giggled. Yukina giggled as well, blushing slightly.

Suddenly, the loud engine of Yusuke's old suburban could be heard outside. "They're here!" Yukina shreiked, before tearing out of the room to greet their guests.

Botan laughed with Genkai as they covered the food until they decided to eat. "I'm glad Keiko could come...her being so pregnant," Botan remarked idly, hoisting herself onto the counter.

"I just wish the damn thing would come already," Genkai said gruffly.

"Genkai!" Botan chuckled, "Give it time, she's due any day now!"

Before Genkai could reply, voices were outside the door and then the door opened, bringing with it laughter and the voices of their friends.

"I mean really - does everyone honestly believe he actually _saw _Yukina's hair?!"

"I do," answered Shizuru's voice. "He said he used his third eye, the Jaguar or whatever..."

Botan froze, giving Genkai a questioning look.

"The JAGAN," Kurama informed her with a chuckle.

"G-Genkai?" Botan stuttered, hoping for reassurance.

"If I said I saw something a disgusting carrot color, I doubt you would have ever guessed YOUR hair," came a defined gruff voice. A very familiar defined gruff voice.

Botan let out a squeak. "What is he doing here?!" she hissed, eyes going wide.

Genkai raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't he be here?"

"Because I'm here!" she squealed, before jetting out of the room. Not a moment too soon either, as everyone entered the kitchen mere seconds later.

"Heya hag!" Yusuke greeted warmly with a grin. "Where's Botan?"

"Hiei-kun, are you alright?" Yukina whispered, as Hiei let out a strangled noise, his face becoming visibly paler. He nodded slightly and waved her off with a flick of his hand, grabbing Kurama's sleeve.

"Well she's here..." Genkai muttered. "Somewhere..."

Hiei promptly pulled Kurama from the room. Once out of sight, he glared at Kurama hatefully. "What is she doing here?!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow calmly. "Don't look at me like that. Why wouldn't she be here?"

"Because I'm here!" he hissed nervously.

Kurama shrugged. "Maybe you shouldn't flatter yourself Hiei," he started mildly before Hiei rolled his eyes and stalked away. "Don't go anywhere!" Kurama called. Hiei waved his hand shortly to assure him he wouldn't, before rounding a corner out of sight.

Once out of sight, Hiei leaned against the wall, trying to control his fast-paced breathing. _Calm down. What kind of coward are you if can't even face something that A- you don't care about and B- stopped worrying about a long time ago. _

That's not true, another voice in his head argued.

_Yes it is, _Hiei assured himself closing his eyes in concentration. _Maybe I did but that was a long time ago and I've long since moved on._

Oh so that's why you're having this discussion with yourself then, isn't it?

_I've moved on, I don't love her anymore..._

Keep telling yourself that.

_And no matter what happens, I won't let it happen again_...

Good luck with that one.

_I don't think of her any differently then when I first met her, possibly a good friend..._

Oh look, here's you chance to prove yourself.

_And of course I'm not STILL in love with her..._

Are you listening?

_No matter what happens..._

Too late. Baka.

A startled gasp yanked Hiei from his thoughts and he snapped his eyes opened. He froze, coming face to face with a pair of rose-tinted eyes.

_Move legs, move.._ Botan thought to herself, staring at Hiei's deep scarlet eyes. Well obviously her legs weren't working, so she tried to calm her nerves enough to say something. Anything. _What's he doing here?!, _were the only thoughts she could seem to establish, let alone form coherent words.

Hiei watched as her perfectly sculpted face twisted, barely visible, into tight concentration, as if willing herself to do something. He had to stop himself from smirking in amusement - she looked very......_oh no._

Botan had just opened her mouth to say something, but paused as Hiei clenched his eyes shut in obvious anger. "Oh shit," he muttered before brushing past Botan, quickly making his way out of the hallway, and far out of sight from the ferry girl.

Botan blinked in bewilderment. _That was...odd._ She raised an eyebrow to herself, vaguely wondering if their brief meeting had been a dream....

She suddenly caught her breath, unaware she had even been holding it. She placed a hand on her steadily slowing heart. Oh yes, it had been very real.

oOo

Everyone was situated at the table, just beginning to eat the huge meal Botan, Genkai and Yukina had prepared. Hiei was at one corner on one end of the table, and Botan was at the other. Who woulda guessed?

After they started eating, Yukina glanced to her left side at a seemingly restless fire demon. "Hiei-kun? Are you alright?"

Hiei snapped his head up and peered at her in surprise. "Of course, I'm fine," he murmured, before turning back to his untouched food. Well...sort of untouched - it was all mixed together from his anxious stirring.

"If you say so..." she said unconvinced. But she decided not to push him and turned to Keiko. "Are you excited Keiko-chan? Any day now!"

Keiko smiled happily. "I know, I can hardly wait!"

"Wait? For what?" Hiei inquired idly, as he raised his glass to his lips, sipping at the cold beverage.

Keiko gave him an unsure look, before chuckling uncertainly. "Mine and Yusuke's baby-"

Hiei choked and spluttered his drink out, most of it landing in Kurama's food. After coughing a couple of times, Hiei looked up again, surprise etched across his face. "What?!"

Keiko blushed, but Yusuke started laughing. "You didn't notice?" Hiei didn't bother to mask his curiosity as he moved his eyes down to Keiko's large belly, giving it a weird look.

After staring for a few moments, he moved his gaze back up to Yusuke, eyebrow arched in disbelief. "Oddly...no."

"You're losing your touch my friend," Yusuke teased.

Hiei gave him an irritated look. "Well excuse me for not going out of my way to examine your woman's torso."

Keiko blushed even more, but Yusuke snickered.

Shizuru chuckled to herself. "You guys make a really cute couple, I'm glad the two of you finally decided to get hitched."

"Hitched?" Yukina asked curiously.

"Married," Kurama informed her.

"You're married too?!" Hiei exclaimed. A small sound of laughter was heard on the other end of the table and everyone looked at the source. Botan covered her mouth and lowered her head, but couldn't help let a few more giggles slip. Hiei narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth again, but Keiko cut him off.

"Yes," she chuckled in amusement, "We're married. Most people who have a child TOGETHER are married."

"In the demon world, it's sometimes different," Kurama defended Hiei with a smile.

"Watch out Botan," Kuwabara said slyly. "Hiei's a demon, his morals might not be satisfactory-"

"Kuwabara!" Shizuru hissed, eyes going wide as she flung potato at him. The soft white substance landed smack in the middle of his forehead. Yukina gasped, placing a dainty hand to her mouth.

Kuwabara closed his eyes slowly, taking a deep breath. "Shizuru," he began slowly. "Is there potato on head?"

Shizuru folded her arms across her chest defensively. "Yes. Well deserved potato - AH!" she gasped as pudding landed in her hair. "Kazuma Kuwabara!" She picked up a handful of food and flung it at him, but he held up his spoon, flinging it around like a bat. The food and his spoon connected and the food was sent flying, Most of it landed on the table, but a fleck flew to Keiko's shirt. She gasped. "My shirt!"

Yusuke growled and picked up his spaghetti, flinging it at Kuwabara. Kuwabara moved his head just in time and all of the spaghetti crashed into Yukina, covering her entire face and hair. She blinked, holding out her hair gingerly. "Oh no..."

Yusuke opened his mouth to apologize, but was cut short as the entire bowl of gravy was poured over his head. Hiei smirked above him, holding the empty bowl.

"Okay! The gloves are coming off!" Yusuke yelled, rising abruptly to his feet. Smirking devilishly at Hiei, he picked up the punch bowl from the table. Hiei's eyes widened and he zipped out of reach to the other side of the table. Yusuke raised the punch bowl over his head just as Koenma walked through the door.

Unable to stop himself, he threw the punch from the bowl - using a little spirit energy to help it along... Hiei did the first thing that came to mind - grab Koenma in front of him as a sheild. "Hey gu- Ah! Glarg!" Koenma sputtered as the red liquid simultaneously drenched him.

Hiei snickered from behind his back. "Koenma," he greeted shortly, before stepping out from his safe fort.

Koenma narrowed his eyes. "I see you're feeling well Hiei," he remarked sarcastically, punch dripping from his clothes.

Hiei sat down as if nothing had happened. "Quite," he replied solemnly, though unmasked amusement danced in his eyes.

"Well," Koenma coughed. "I came here to tell you that a small group of demons has just broken through the portal...nothing serious, but they need to be taken care of before they enter any cities."

"Oh Koenma-sama, I'm sorry!" Yukina apologized, rising to get him a towel. "We'll get you cleaned up."

"And then you can help yourself to the food," Keiko added, helping Koenma take off his soaked tunic.

Koenma smiled gleefully. "Well - good luck boys!" he piped cheerily, his previous anger leaving him as he basked in the girls' attention. "And you might want to hurry if you don't want Hiei to kill them all first..."

Yusuke paused, looking around the room. Sure enough, Hiei had already left. "Damn. I didn't even sense him leave..."

"I told you, he has become increasingly more powerful since we last saw him fight," Kurama said, rising to his feet, not an inch of food on him.

"Well let's hurry, we don't him to do all the work then do we?" Botan quipped, starting for the door.

"Uh...you're going?" Kuwabara asked uncertainly, brushing more potato off of him.

Botan stared at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just..." he started, staring at the ground.

"With Hiei and all..." Yusuke tried to help.

"We didn't know if you'd want to," Kurama finished.

Botan put her hands on her hips defiantly, giving the trio a hard glare. "Why wouldn't I want to because of him?" she snapped dangerously.

"No reason," Yusuke quickly said, forcing a nervous smile on his face.

Raising her chin in the air, she turned on her heel and stomped crossly out of the room leaving everyone to stare uncomfortably at each other. "Well then, we don't really want to leave the two of them together now do we?" Kurama said lightly, heading for the door. He suddenly paused, a bizarre thought passing through his mind. "Or do we?"

Yusuke gave him a sly grin. "They've been needing time alone."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kuwabara agreed excitedly. "It's not like they'll start killing each other!"

"Well I hate to say..." Genkai interrupted pointedly. "But I wouldn't put it past them..."

Yusuke's face fell. "Right. Shoulda seen that one coming."

Kurama sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

Sherkoni - Meh, Botan and Hiei still haven't talked yet. (gets hit by bus) Not much else to say but you can still tell me your opinion on what to do about Hiei's hair. (n-n) Please review. 

Hiei - (reads some of the reviews) Please not about my hair... x.x

Sherkoni - (takes review he was reading) "I can just picture an extreamly sexy Hiei with long hair! Yum!" and "I'm sure Hiei looks even more handsome now that he has long hair. Don't we all Hiei fans agree?" n-n;; Couldn't agree more!

Hiei - oO;;


	5. The Letter

Sherkoni - TT And it begins. Darn it, and I was doing so good without long updates...vv Anyways... I appreciate the reviews from you guys, especially the long ones...n.n;;; Except Hiei refuses to read any more reviews, lol. (flashes peace sign)

oO0Oo

Jared (Subway Saiyan) does my hebrew translations, which in this story is the demon language. Thank you! (Muhahaha, didn't change it, you were satisfied...)

="Speech spoken in demon language"=

* * *

******Chapter 4**

**The Letter**

* * *

="Do you think we should go look for him?"= Jin asked nervously. 

="I don't know where to look!"= Tibi replied in exasperation. ="We already searched every inch of the northern territory!"=

="Well alls I know is Mukuro is going to FLIP when she-"=

="Where is Hiei?!"=

All three demons flinched as a harsh feminine voice came in through the doors of the building.

="Mukuro, how nice to see you,"= Touya greeted calmly.

Mukuro rolled her eyes. ="Save it. Where's Hiei? I'm here for my monthly inspection."= It was clear she was growing more and more irritable.

Touya shifted uncomfortably, looking to Jin and Tibi for support. ="Well you see,"= he started.

="It's a complicated, _involved_ matter..."= Tibi drawled, slowly fingering his glass.

Mukuro glared at them, her face contorting with impatient anger.

="The involvement includes..."= Touya spoke slowly and carefully.

="We bloody can't find him."=

Touya smacked his forehead. Leave it to Jin. Tibi looked as if he could have fed Jin to a hungry pack of rats, clenching his fists.

="You WHAT?!=" Mukuro screeched.

="He's just...vanished,"= Tibi grumbled.

="Well then you sure as hell better find him!"=

Touya narrowed his eyes, getting more than a little angry.= "It is not the Shinobi's job to care for him Mukuro-sama. You should know our code actually says we leave behind those that get lost..."=

Mukuro growled, but she didn't argue. He spoke the truth. ="Fine! I'll find him myself! But YOU'RE ALL going to help me!"= She growled. ="If he's off killing random demons somewhere, I'll frickin' kill him."=

oOo

Hiei slashed through yet another demon, gracefully landing on the coarse grass. All of the weakest were about diminished, but three more high classed demons remained in the cover of the trees, Hiei could sense them. He smirked. It wasn't like it mattered, they would be dead one way or the other.

Suddenly, he felt a distinct stinging on his arm as one of the weaker minions lashed a claw out at him. He cursed and promptly sliced the demon in half, angrily scolding himself. _I can't believe myself. I go seven god damn years without having to look back and one glance at her for five seconds and I can't get her out of my mind! _The wound in his arm gave another biting sting. Hiei fumed. _Distraction! That's all she is, an unwanted, biting, beautiful dist- Dammit!_

He was about to curse their untimely meeting in the hall once again, but a foot collided harshly with his unsuspecting stomach. He flew to the ground with a strained gasp. _A lethal distraction._

The offending demon, one of the three that had been hiding, scowled angrily at Hiei. "You have killed off our minions you pitiful fool, but now you shall have to face us!" Without giving Hiei time to collect himself, he charged, claws flailing, towards the fire demon.

Despite his definite lack of oxygen, Hiei hoisted himself upright. Ignoring the fact that the images in front of him were spinning, he reached for his sword, wincing as he realized the demon was mere feet in front of him. The inevitable blow never came though. The demon suddenly froze, clutching his head in agony, reeling backwards with painful screams. "Aah! It hurts, my head! Make it stop!"

Hiei's eyes widened in slight surprise as he watched the ongoing display for a few moments. "A mind attack," he finally concluded to himself. "Beautifully executed."

"Thank you," a feminine voice answered behind him. "I've been practicing it for about a year now."

Hiei whipped his head around to gape at the young ferry girl who had stopped the demon. He didn't even bother to hide his shock as his jaw dropped. He closed it after a few moments and narrowed his eyes in bewilderment. "But you're..."

"Fighting?" she inquired curtly. She raised her chin and looked to the side. "Yes. Quite well I might add." She continued to avoid his gaze, which remained hot and focused on her, no matter how hard she tried to deny that she could sense the presence.

Suddenly though, the crimson eyes flickered to the left. Hiei barely had time to open his mouth when a spear came whizzing straight towards Botan. It connected harshly with her left arm, followed by her pained shriek.

"Botan!" four voices suddenly shouted. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara had just arrived - barely in time to witness the assault of their friend. Hiei, however, had already jumped to her aid, standing squarely between her and the demon, sword raised protectively.

"How sweet!" the demon spat venomously. "You shall die nobly for sweet maiden!"

Hiei merely growled, as if daring the demon to try such a plan. Botan shifted behind him with a groan, forcing herself to rise to her feet. "Leave Hiei, I can handle this myself."

Hiei snorted in front of her. "How? By squirting him in the eye with the blood flowing from your-"

"I don't need your help Hiei!" she snapped bitterly.

Hiei stiffened this time and turned his head so he could look at her. His eyes softened mournfully at the harsh glare he was receiving. "But..."

"I don't want your help," she repeated dangerously. "I can do this by myself - without you."

Hiei's gaze hardened once again and his jaw tightened angrily. Gripping his sword more firmly, he turned to face Botan fully. "Fin-"

"Die!" interrupted a hungry shriek. Hiei whipped around just in time to block the demon's ax with his sword. They held this taut position for a few moments, the weapons vibrating with strain, until the demon broke away and launched another attack. Hiei stepped to the side, barely dodging the assault.

Hiei would have laughed at the pitiful attempts on his life if he hadn't been so distracted by Botan's harsh words. Given, that's why the demon wasn't already in many pieces.

Suddenly, a rock connected with the demon's back. "Over here you disgusting snake!" Botan yelled mockingly, giving away her position as the one who had thrown it. "All three of you, surely you can take a human girl right?"

"Botan - what are you doing?!" Kuwabara cried. Botan gave a wink in response. Hiei froze as the demon next to him glared at Botan.

He had time for nothing else as all three of their opponents suddenly whirled around, charging at top speed. Botan somersaulted through the air to avoid their blows, slightly held back from the wound on her arm. Their movements were too fast for her eyes to track however, and she was forced to throw herself to the ground as they hurled punches at her from either side. Grimacing, she staggered back to her feet. These apparitions would have been little more than a nuisance if they had attacked one at a time, but working together, they were more worrisome enemies.   
  
"Watch out, Botan!!" Yusuke yelled. Botan saw a flash of movement in the corner of her eye and reached for anything that could protect herself, but knew instinctively that she would be too late. Closing her eyes, she prepared for the blow--and then gasped, abruptly winded, as Hiei's body slammed into hers, sending them both flying.   
  
"Baka!" the fire demon hissed. His voice was shaking with fury. "You were an open target, dammit." Hiei opened his mouth, about to say more, but stopped, grabbing her roughly around the waist. Before Botan could think or even breath, he hurled her across the clearing. Right into Kuwabara's lap, as a matter of fact.   
  
Botan watched, slightly dazed, as Hiei's sword sliced the apparitions to shreds. Dark blood splattered across his face. In less than a second, the battle was over. Kurama, panting, helped Botan to her feet. She smiled apologetically at Kuwabara, who was still groaning from the sudden impact. Hiei stood apart from the four, wiping the blade of his sword clean.

Sighing with relief that no one was hurt, Botan stole a glance at him, biting her lip. Setting her face in a determined manner, she limped over to him, ripping off the excess cloth of her white tunic. He glowered at her, but stood passively while she wiped the blood from his face and neck.   
"You're such an idiot."

"You're one to talk." She lowered her hand, taking a deep breath. She couldn't shake the feeling that everything they said to each other was just a mask of what they were feeling. Words that could get them by on subdued communication....yet, they weren't really communicating. _I'm just going to ask him, just flat out - no beating around the bush, I'll_-

"Are you injured?" Kurama put a hand on Botan's shoulder, turning her around. "It looked like you got hurt pretty badly earlier."   
She shook her head, slightly dazed. "No--"   
"Don't listen to a word she says," Hiei snapped, glaring at them. "Those were no mere flesh wounds . . ." He trailed off as Botan sagged back against a surprised Kurama. She managed a weak smile before promptly blacking out.   
Suddenly a smothered beeping noise was heard amidst the silence. The foursome glanced at each other suspiciously. "Uh, I thought we agreed to turn off our cell phones during missions," Yusuke said slowly, eyeing each member in turn.

Hiei tilted his head back, rolling his eyes as he turned away from the group in a huff. "Humans."

"I don't have my phone," Kuwabara said.

"Me either," Kurama added softly.

The beeping noise was heard again, this time the source was quite evident. Botan.

"It's probably her communication device." Yusuke gulped. "I suppose we should, answer it..."

"Where does she stash it?" Kuwabara voiced the question on everyone's mind.

Hiei glared at him. "Well you aren't about to go looking for it."

Kurama cocked his head, acceding his senses. "It's in her front pocket."

Everyone stared at him. "Well get it then," Yusuke finally said.

Kurama blushed hotly. "Why me?!"

"Well because....um, YOU know exactly where it is," Yusuke stuttered, searching for a plausible excuse. "It'll be quicker."

"I told you it's in her pocket!"

"Ah, but it is at the bottom? The side?"

"Yusuke!"

"I say Hiei has to get it," Kuwabara said. "I mean hello - the guy's kissed her, I don't think he'll mind searching in her pants."

Kurama groaned. "Oh, gross, Kuwabara..."

"That is so wrong on so many levels," Yusuke agreed, crinkling his nose in disgust at Kuwabara.

Hiei reddened. Whether from anger or embarrassment, it was hard to say. "What?!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Kuwabara exclaimed in irritation. "Besides, there is no saying that he hasn't alre-"

Hiei's face, if possible, got even redder. "What gives you the idea that I've even kissed the woman?!"

"You haven't?" Kurama asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"W-Well....I, um..."

"Ooooh!" Yusuke and Kuwabara interrupted with sly grins. Hiei glared at them angrily, gritting his teeth.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Oh for hell's sake," Hiei hissed and with a barely visible motion, removed the communicator. He quickly yanked it open. "What!"

Koenma's digital face flinched. "Hiei, oh um, hi, what a surprise. You know, seeing you with..._Botan's,_ um, communicator. Um....am I interrupting anything?"

Hiei growled loudly, baring his teeth in irritation.

Koenma laughed nervously. "Right, my mistake. Well, I just called to say that um, Keiko's having her baby, she's at the hospital right now."

"Which hospital?"

"Memorial," Koenma replied. He waited, but Hiei just peered at him boredly. "Well - tell Yusuke already!"he snapped impatiently.

Hiei raised his head to peer over his shoulder. After a few seconds he looked back down at Koenma. "Given the rate he was going, I'd say he's already at the hospital."

Koenma blushed. "Oh. Right well, see you all there, I guess. Hey - where is Botan?"

Hiei snapped the small disc shut. He tossed it to Kurama, giving Botan a downward glance. Kuwabara looked at each of them. "Soooo...."

oOo

"Botan? Are you up yet?"   
Botan slowly opened her eyes, blinking until her vision cleared. Kurama's face swam into view.   
"Hey there," he said, grinning at her. She tried to sit up, then stopped, surprised. This wasn't her bed, it wasn't even anyone's bed she recognized. She was on a hospital bed! Her arm was bandaged carefully and if not for the dull throbbing, she wouldn't have even remembered her wound.   
"How did I get here?"   
Kurama's smile faded slightly, but Kuwabara answered for him. "Hiei carried you. But then he took off. Dunno where he's got to now." The tall human suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth, looking positively mortified. "Oh, shit! I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"   
"What?" Botan quirked an eyebrow at him, not entirely sure she understood.   
"Hiei didn't want you to know that he carried you all the way back from that clearing," Kurama clarified. Botan's eyebrows raised.

Kuwabara reddened. "Yeah... he made me swear not to say anything, on the pain of death."   
Botan couldn't help laughing. "Don't worry, I won't let Hiei kill you."   
Kuwabara grinned. "Ah, how kind."

Botan suddenly gasped. "Where's Yusuke? Is he hurt?! What about the demons?!"

Kurama chuckled. "Calm down, Hiei killed the demons and Yusuke is pacing around in the waiting room last I checked..."

Botan raised an eyebrow. "He should know I'm fine. Or at least, wouldn't he at least come in and see me?"

Kurama and Kuwabara laughed. Kuwabara grinned teasingly. "A bit cocky aren't we?" he asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Maybe he isn't there for you."

Botan sat up, glaring at the snickering pair. "This isn't funny! Who's hurt? Guys!"

The two men laughed for a few more seconds before Kurama took pity and turned to her. "Nothing fatal to be sure..."

"What happened?!" she shrieked, her voice shrill.

"Keiko," Kuwabara began before snorting.

"Is having her baby," Kurama finished with a happy smile.

Botan stared at them for a good minute before the information finally sunk in. She let out a happy squeal. "Oh my gosh!" She flew off her bed and sprinted towards the door. Suddenly, she froze. Turning slowly, she faced Kuwabara and Kurama, walking slowly up to them. In one smooth motion, she hit both of them soundly on the head. "That's for keeping me in suspense." Leaving a stunned Kuwabara and Kurama, she raced from the room.

She walked into the waiting room and had to pause, smiling to herself. Yusuke was pacing the entire room, looking more worried then she'd ever seen him, Yukina and Shizuru were chatting quietly, giggling softly to themselves, Genkai was leaning against the wall, eyes closed as if she were in meditation. But the sight that made her violet eyes soften was the dark figure draped on one of the chairs.

Hiei was hunched over, both of his arms hanging over the sides of the arm rests, his chin resting peacefully on his chest. He had on a overlarge trench coat with the collar pulled up around his face and pieces of midnight shot hair lined his face. She had to suppress a giggle as he wiggled his nose when a hair brushed over his tan flesh. And then, there were his slightly parted lips....

Botan blushed hotly, ripping herself from her thoughts. But despite her embarrassment, she still felt drawn to him. Keeping her eyes trained on his sleeping form, she walked slowly through the waiting room.

Yusuke of course didn't notice her, and she doubted Yukina or Shizuru did either. She had the feeling that Genkai knew she had been there from the beginning, but wasn't saying anything. Deciding she didn't care, she made her way to Hiei. Once in front of him, she crouched down so she could see his face better. She sighed, knowing she had said some harsh things before. _But sincere,_ she added in her mind. _And he deserves it. And I don't particularly care if he doesn't love me anymore. I mean like me! Like me! _She groaned.

Exhaling irritably, she looked at him again. A glimpse of white caught her attention. Peering closer, she saw it was old papers sticking out of his coat pocket. Curiosity aroused, she slowly stretched her hand towards the paper. When her hand was inches from the paper, Hiei shifted, mumbling in his sleep. She froze in terror. _Please don't wake up!_ He didn't wake up, but continued to shift around in the chair, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration while beads of sweat started to form on his face.

"He's having a nightmare," she whispered. Brushing a piece of hair off his dampened forehead, she considered sparing him of the torture, but that meant she wouldn't get to see what those papers were...

Biting her lip, she made a decision. She quickly snatched the papers and stood up, leaving the room as fast as possible. She walked briskly through the halls, her hand slightly trembling as it clutched the papers. Suddenly she passed an open door. Peering in cautiously, she found that the room was devoid of life or inhabitants. Smiling at her fortune she made her way inside.

Sitting on the bare mattress, she looked quizzically at the papers. It was in fact two yellowed papers folded together, it looked like, many different times and in many different forms. Casually, she turned the papers over. She gasped, almost dropping them. There, scrawled in a messy, but bold script was her name.

With trembling hands she opened the folded paper. Taking a shaky breath, she began to read.

_Botan,_

_Suppose. . . . suppose I sent you a letter. Suppose I sent you a letter and told you that I loved you and suppose I said I want to come back home. Suppose I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson and I'm tired of spending all my time alone. If I told you that I realize you're all I ever wanted and it's killing me to be so far away. . . . would you tell me that you love me too and would we cry together? Or would you simply laugh at me and say, 'I told you so. I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in. But you had to go - and now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in half again.'_

Botan sniffed to herself. _Never, Hiei, never._

_If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever, would you get down on yours too and take my hand? Would we get that old feeling? Would it be like it used to. . . you reminding me when I was being an arrogant bastard and me thinking you were just a pain in the ass. . ._

Botan giggled through her tears.

_Would you tell me that you've missed me too and that you've been lonely and waiting for the day that I return? And we should live and love forever and that I'm your one and only. . ._

_Or would you say the tables have finally turned?_ _Like they no doubt have._

_Maybe I'm jus_

That last part of the letter was never finished and stopped abruptly. Folding the letter again, Botan used her bandaged hand to wipe her wet cheeks. She glanced at the letter and started cryingall over again, the barrier she had so carefully placed around her soul crumbling.

* * *

Sherkoni - (anime tears) 

Yusuke - (hands her a tissue) Here ya go.

Sherkoni - (blows) Thanks. Now then, my inspiration for the letter came from a really old country song called 'I Told You So'. (thinks) Um...I can't remember the artist, but I can remember bits of the chorus, and that was my inspiration. (bows)


	6. Advice from the Unlikely

Sherkoni - Check out my speedier-than-normal update! I'm getting better and (cough) maybe I don't want to get smited. O.o;;****

Cameo Appearance: Kagome Higurashi (Me no own Inuyasha!)

oO0Oo

Jared (Subway Saiyan) does my hebrew translations, which in this story is the demon language. Thank you! (Right, well I just felt like putting something here...)

="Speech spoken in demon language"=

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Advice from the Unlikely**

**

* * *

**Botan sighed again and shoved the letter into her pocket. This was unexpected. _All this time I thought Hiei had forgotten all about me or just plain didn't care. But...if this letter is true - his feelings are almost identical to mine. _

_I have to talk to him. Now._

She rose from her seat and hurried out of the room. She arrived at the waiting room again, after almost trampling two nurses. She looked towards the left-side corner. Hiei had awoken, no doubt from his nightmare, and was now staring off into space, his crimson eyes glazed and unfocused. However as soon she entered the room, his eyes became sharp and focused, his muscles tensing uneasily.

He looked at her, but she quickly averted her gaze to watch Genkai instead. She chewed on her tongue for a moment before finally conquering the trembling in her legs enough to walk. She approached him slowly, still not meeting his gaze.

When she stood in front of him, she paused, both of them tensed in awkward silence. "Do you have a minute, Hiei?" she whispered. She looked up at his face. He looked almost as nervous as she felt. He nodded slowly.

She turned to go and Hiei wordlessly followed behind her. Botan could feel every eye in the room on her and Hiei's exit and it made the situation all the worse. She sensed that Hiei felt the same thing because he quickened his pace behind her.

Her feet felt like lead as she walked through the corridors, aiming for the same empty room she had been in before. The trip seemed a lot longer now that she wasn't hurrying.

"Where are we going?" Hiei suddenly asked, his low voice monotone and emotionless.

She didn't answer and continued walking. Hiei grunted in annoyance behind her, but didn't say anything else. Finally they came to the same room Botan had read the letter. She paused and motioned him in. He gave her a questioning look before stepping into the room. She followed and shut the door firmly behind her.

Hiei eyed the closed door nervously for a second, as if her closing it symbolized there was no turning back. He sat on the bed with a light bounce, watching Botan as she fiddled nervously with her hands.

"Hiei," she began slowly. "Um, I just....wanted to talk about..." She trailed off and gulped to herself, not meeting his bewildered gaze.

Hiei watched her patiently, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of paper sticking out of her front pocket. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but the texture of the paper, the many folds and rips...

His hand flew instinctively to his coat pocket. He started to panic when he felt nothing there. "Hiei," Botan's voice suddenly interrupted, sounding as if she were on the verge of tears. She reached down and took the papers out of her pocket. His letter. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about..."

Hiei froze. His eyes grew wide in sheer horror.

"Hiei--"

"Shut up!" the Koorime snarled. "If you say anything, I swear--"

"Hiei." Botan repeated helplessly, shivering at the heat in his voice, at how long she had wanted to know for sure if he missed her. He was staring past her, at the closed hospital door. Botan saw it and ran, blocking it with her body, before he could begin gathering himself to bolt. "Listen to me. This--this doesn't have to be so hard."

Hiei had grown pale. His breath came in short, shallow gasps, like that of a hunted animal. Botan's eyes softened, it hurt to see him search so desperately for escape.

"I won't hold you to anything," she said, in the gentlest tone she could muster.

After a moment that felt like an eternity, Hiei glanced back at her. He didn't quite meet her eye, but it was more than enough for Botan. "Go," the fire demon finally said, raising a hand to point at the door. His voice had lost much of its usual arrogance; it sounded dull, defeated.

"But-"

"Go help Keiko or something," he growled. "I need to think." Botan didn't budge. He sighed, resigned. "What does it take to get rid of you, onna?"

His face was well-defined in the glimmering lamplight. She struggled not to reach out and unintentionally destroy the strange, fleeting turmoil written on those familiar features."When did you write that letter?" she choked out.

Hiei tightened at her incompliance to leave. "It's been rewritten many-"

"The first time."

Hiei decided he would never learn how she could shatter his conceit with a single look, but he knew now what he must do, for the sake of--love. Love would not let her wonder if she'd lost him. Love would not allow something so _right_ to simply slip away. "A week after I left."

Yet this had happened so quickly. His head was still reeling. He needed to unwind, to relax and view the situation through clear eyes. It would be unfair to Botan if he chose to face her with his youki still in such fierce turmoil. Even a few minutes might be enough time to regain some control. He swallowed, steeling himself, and met her gaze, now brimming with tears. "Go," he repeated firmly.

She swallowed. "Promise me you won't leave," her voice sounding irrationally calm.

_I can't leave you now, or perhaps even ever, Botan. _  
Hiei's voice failed him, and he only gestured towards the door. She hesitated, but then left, leaving Hiei alone with his thoughts.   
- - - - - - -

(Botan's POV)

I walked quickly through the halls, not aware of my surroundings. The steel blue colors of the hospital seemed part of another world to me right now. Suddenly feeling very crowded in my kimono alone, I decided to take my power walk outside.

I didn't remember the trip from the hallway to the hospital doors, but the next thing I knew, I was outside. Finally, I paused to take a long breath, trying to clear my mind. What was Hiei doing to me? I was on the brink of my first mental break-down and it was entirely his fault.

Feeling restless and nerved again, I sped off down the sidewalk. _'I need to think.' _What does that mean?! Maybe I should have used the one question I got to ask him when the _last_ time he rewrote the letter was. What if he's trying to think of a way to gently tell me that he got over me six years ago?! I shuddered at the thought.

Sighing, I placed my hands behind my head and looked up at the sky, trying, for what seemed like the millionth time, to understand a certain fire demon.

I was so caught in my thoughts and the sky, I was taken completely off guard when I slammed into somebody. As I soundly hit the sidewalk, I winced as pain riveted up my back-side. I looked up to see who the unfortunate soul I crashed into was.

A young raven-haired girl, probably only 16, was sitting on the sidewalk as well, rubbing her elbows. Feeling my gaze, she looked up at me, blushing profusely. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention at all! I was in my own little world..."

I smiled knowingly. "I was about to say the same thing," I said, standing to my feet before offering a hand to the girl.

She smiled and gratefully took it. As I hoisted her up, she glanced at me with a careful smile. "What had you so distracted?"

I blushed. "Oh, nothing really...just some guy problems..."

The girl grinned unexpectedly. "Me too!"

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

She nodded shyly.

I smiled. "I'm Botan," I said, extending a hand.

She took it happily. "I'm Kagome." She paused, examining me for a moment. "Hey, uh...if you're not doing anything - do you want to take a walk?"

I paused. I hardly knew this girl. Yet...she seemed to be suffering the same sort of thing I was, and with her bright smile...I just felt drawn to her. "I'd love to."

Together we walked down the sidewalk, both enjoying the quiet for a few moments. Finally, she spoke. "So what's your boyfriend like?"

I shifted uneasily. "Well, it's hard to explain. You see, he's not really my _boyfriend. _But we still..."

She stopped me with a raise of her hand. She gave me a very weird look, her head tilted to the side in puzzlement. "Weirdly...I know exactly what you mean. My guy isn't really my boyfriend either. But it's more so because he isn't custom to the term boyfriend. We're just sort of...an undecided pair."

I gasped. "That's exactly how we are!" I blushed lowering my head. "Were, I mean."

Kagome looked at me sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, did you break up?"

"Sort of," I tried to explain with a sigh. "He left awhile back saying it was for my safety. Nobody knew where he was, he just vanished."

Kagome gasped quietly. "What was the last thing he said to you?"

Suddenly, I felt a lump growing in my throat. I subconsciously reached to my neck to stroke the black tear gem. "I love you, onna," I finally whispered.

I was surprised when Kagome's eyes started filling with tears as well. "Oh, that's beautiful," she whispered. I felt a slow warmth glowing inside of me, realizing that it _was _rather romantic. "What was the last thing you said to him?"

I glanced back into the memory that was so clearly burned into my mind, but had been concealed by a wall I had so carefully placed there. "Please don't leave me," I answered finally.

Kagome flew a hand up to her mouth. "You poor thing! That's so sad! Did you ever see him again?"

I nodded grimly. "Two days ago."

Her eyebrows flew up. "No!"

"Yes," I said dryly, keeping my eyes glued on the side walk. "And the first words I heard him say were..." I paused upon remembering and let a chuckle slip. "..oh shit."

Kagome gave me a blank stare before bursting into her own fit of giggles. "Men!" she finally said.

I giggled as well. "I hear ya." After our laughter had died down, I turned to her. "I've been blabbing on and on this whole time...what about you?"

"Oh," Kagome waved her dismissively. "It's nothing as lovely as yours. I sort of visit his uh...town a lot and we do things together with friends. But today he made me really angry and I left. It happens a lot. The last thing **I **said to him was, "Sit boy! And don't bother getting up Inuyasha, I won't be there - I'm going back to my tim-er, I'm going back home!"

I popped a confused eyebrow. "Sit boy?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed hotly. "Oh it's just something I say to him, sometimes, it's just - oh, never mind..." She sighed in defeat.

I smiled. "Think nothing of it. I've seen some pretty weird relationships. And I could understand how you would use that phrase..."

She suddenly started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just. Inuyasha can be a real..._dog _sometimes."

I grinned. "I know what you mean. Hiei's as bad as a demon when he wants."

We both laughed, thinking we were both laughing at our own little inside jokes. Unbeknownst to us, it was practically the same one.

We talked for a little longer and she told me more about Inuyasha and her friends and I told her a little more about Hiei and my friends. Finally, after an hour, we departed.

"Bye Botan, maybe we'll see each other again someday." She reached out and gave me a tight hug.

I returned the embrace. "You too Kagome, and I hope it's soon."

She pulled away and giggled. "Maybe someday I'll meet Hiei too."

"Maybe I'll meet Inuyasha too. And Miroku, Sango, Shippo and all your friends..."

Her face fell into a sarcastic frown. "You do NOT want to meet Miroku. But if you do - feel free to give him a good slap at anytime."

I was confused by her comment, but I smiled anyway. "Will do!"

With a final wave I said good-bye to my new friend and headed back towards the hospital, my mind cleared. I actually was in a good mood now. Glancing at the sky, I couldn't help but thinking that not even a certain fire demon could spoil my mood.

- - - - - - - - -

(Hiei's POV)

I have always prided myself on being a realist. But this time, reality had simply gone too far. That was why I sat still poised on the bare mattress of that hospital room. I needed to talk with her so badly, it was almost maddening. I needed to destroy this insidious thing between us.

Botan's scent still clung, though barely, to the stiff air, flooding me with memories. I froze, transfixed, at the rush of unwanted recollections--The dance, the few minutes we spent that one day in the rain, Tiluka, the day I left . . . All of a sudden, I found it incredibly hard to breathe. I left the room in a burst of speed, struggling to suppress the strange panic rising in my chest.

_How can I face her with this fear dogging my every step--and why, _why_ am I so afraid?_

Swearing, I sank to the floor, right in the middle of the hall. There was no peace to be had, not anywhere. Even now, her words rose unbidden to my mind: _"Please don't leave me..."___

I closed my eyes to savor the silence. _This_ was how Hiei Jaganshi lived--pragmatically, logically, with no room for sentiment or regret. I could forget capricious emotions. I could--no, I _would_ tell Botan that there must be nothing between us. I had the strength and the will to go through with it, and to endure my pain alone . . . as I always had.

_I can wait for her to return. But I won't sit here looking like a fool._

So decided, I set my jaw and started off down the hall towards the waiting room.

The waiting room was as I left it, only now - Yusuke was no longer pacing the room. Yukina sensed me come in and seemed to read my unspoken question. "Keiko's contractions became less than three seconds apart so Yusuke went in with her. It'll be no more than an hour now if all goes well."

I nodded my compliance and headed in to the room. I was nearly knocked over as a boisterous, middle-aged couple burst into the room, carrying a baby on their hips that was howling loudly. I grimaced at the insistent cries and tried to ignore when the woman stepped on my foot.

"Where is Keiko?!" the woman cried.

Genkai approached her. "Calm yourself woman, she's just having a damn baby, not going in for an emergency surgery procedure."

The woman ruffled, clearly offended. "Well, it IS my daughter."

"She just started to deliver, you can go in if you want."

The woman looked like she would like that very much, but the baby continued to cry and squirm in her arms. "I can't leave him out here," she said, looking down at the baby. "He's the fussiest child alive, he only doesn't cry for his mother and he doesn't take to strangers at all. He still grimaces at me and I'm his aunt." She paused. "He's Keiko's cousin..."

"Leave him here with Yukina and me," Genkai replied calmly. "If he's crying with you, if he's crying with us, it doesn't make much difference. Go see your daughter."

Mrs. Yukimura nodded gratefully and handed the baby over. "Don't worry, it's not you. He doesn't like anyone. But here..." She handed Genkai a small bag of toys. "This MIGHT keep him occupied." With a final gratitude smile, she took hold of her husband's arm and they ran to the pregnancy hall.

"Here Yukina," Genkai said, promptly handing the child to my sister.

"Oh the poor thing," Yukina cooed. She flinched as the baby screamed in her ear in reply.

I groaned. "Can't you shut the damn thing up!"

Yukina gave me a disapproving look and I decided to keep to myself. Suddenly, Kurama and Kuwabara entered with bags of...was it food? I don't know. It _smelled _like grease covered meat. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"Ah, Hiei," Kurama greeted. "Glad to see you're up." He looked at the crying baby and tried to smile, but I saw the displeasure in his eyes.

Kuwabara on the other hand, didn't even bother to try to hide it. "Oh, man! Somebody get the kid out of here!"

Yukina sighed. "He's a fussy baby, there's nothing we can do - Keiko's parents are supposed to be watching him, and it's only fair to relieve them of their duties so they can see Keiko."

Kurama walked over. "Maybe he just needs a good lullaby.."

Yukina's face suddenly brightened. "Why don't you see if he likes you Kurama-kun? You're so gentle and you smell good!" She didn't notice when Kurama blushed hotly, oblivious to the implications of her words.

After a moment, Kurama smiled and stretched out his arms to take the baby. Yukina gladly handed the child over. The baby stopped crying and looked at him for a moment. _Thank Inari, _I thought to myself. Then the baby's face scrunched unpleasantly before he let out a loud howl. Kurama winced, no doubt mourning his previous hearing abilities. Kuwabara walked over and tried to "baby-talk" him into silence. The baby only howled louder. Kuwabara backed off, looking at the stern glares from Yukina and Kurama.

Placing my hands on my ears, I walked by them, aiming for my previous corner chair. It would be hard to ignore that thing for an hour, but if all else failed I could always knock it unconscious....

Unfortunately, before I could get there, Kurama placed an arm on my hand. "Hold him for a second Hiei..."

"What?" I glared angrily. "No! I'm not holding that disgusting, loud, pitiful excuse of a human!"

Kurama groaned. "Just for a second Hiei, Yukina and I have to grab his toys and food. He already profoundly hates Kuwabara..."

I couldn't blame the baby in that aspect. "Fine," I snapped, holding out my hands. Kurama placed the baby into my hands. I scowled in disgust, holding as far as possible from me. I was impatiently waiting for Kurama to take him back when I realized I could hear the fountain purring again. I snapped my gaze to the baby. He stared at me quietly, making little spit bubbles with his mouth.

"Hiei.." Kurama whispered as if I were some type of God.

"Oh my..." Yukina added.

I didn't respond to them, I was too busy glaring at the baby. "Stop it!" I snapped irritably. "That's disgusting."

He stopped and gave a small hiccup. Momentarily satisfied, I turned to the others. But, (surprise, surprise) they had all found a chair to sit on and were _casually_ avoiding my stare. "Well take it back already!" I fumed.

"Please keep him, Hiei-san," Yukina pleaded. "He doesn't cry with you..."

But for Yukina's pleading eyes, I complied. "Fine," I grumbled before turning back to the baby who was still staring at me quietly. "What? You think this is funny?" He answered me with a happy giggle.

The others, even Genkai, chuckled. I glared at the baby. "It's not funny. And I despise you so don't get comfortable." He blew me a raspberry. Cute.

I walked over to my chair, still holding the baby out as if he were poisonous. I sat down and set him on my lap, not bothering to be gentle. I was hoping he'd start crying again so I wouldn't have to take care of him. Suddenly, a doll was placed in his hands.

Yukina smiled. "There, something for him to play with."

After she left, I gave the baby a mocking smirk. "You play with dolls? That's for the weaker babies."

He hugged the blonde-haired doll tightly as if to defy me. I raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious," I taunted mercilessly. "You love her, don't you? Does it bother you if I hurt your dolly?" I proceed to tug softly on the doll's hair. The baby seemed to glare at me and promptly spit all over my hand. I drew back in disgust. "Disgusting little brat!" Narrowing my eyes at the baby, who had continued coddling the doll, I tried again - this time hoping to rip one of it's arms off.

The baby squealed and hugged the doll tighter. In a final effort, he threw the doll under the chair, temporarily out of my reach. I withdrew my hand. "I get it," I murmured. "You can't play with your doll anymore, but at least I can't hurt her. That's very noble." Suddenly, I froze. This scenario - childish though it was, seemed very familiar. He looked at me boredly, proceeding to slobber all over himself. Sneering at him in repulsion, I turned away with my own thoughts, having been visually reminded of my own situation.

After some time had passed, the baby started to lean over, desperately reaching for his doll. I noticed with an amused smirk. Finally, I decided to put the kid out of his distress and bent down, grabbing the doll.

He reached for it with both hands, a pleading look in his eyes.

I kept it out of his reach. "You miss her, don't you?" I stared at his unwavering expression. "Well that's too bad. She doesn't love you anymore, you were a fool." The baby gave me a blank look. "If you really loved her you would have stayed and simply protected her. She loved you then." I turned to look at the doll bitterly. "Now she doesn't and even though you'd give the world to have things how they were, it's not going to happen. Suck it up and live out the rest of your life how you were meant to - alone." I stopped, realizing my voice was rising to a audible volume.

The baby simply looked at me, stretching out his hands again, pleading for the doll.

"Still going to try anyway?" I asked. "It has the possibility of vastly trampling your hard earned pride."

He lowered his hands with a pout. He clumsily grabbed his blue striped shirt and brought it over his nose, making him resemble a lost puppy. _How very humble,_ I thought bitterly.

"Mm-ar boo...." he mumbled, reaching a hand for the doll again, this time shyly, giving me a nervous look.

"Shut up," I snapped harshly, tossing the doll at him. He pounced on it, hugging it for all he was worth. "Maybe she does love you..." I muttered, leaning my head on my hand to watch him care for his toy.

* * *

Sherkoni - The baby is AU, I don't know if Keiko really has a cousin. n.n;; Thanks again to our guest star, Kagome Higurashi! 

Kagome - (waves and smiles) Of course. I enjoyed finally getting a chance to work with the Yu Yu Hakusho cast. So I guess I did get to meet Hiei after all, eh? (winks at Hiei)

Botan - (growls and gets out oar)

Inuyasha - (sharpens claws at Hiei)

Hiei - Eep. O.o;; (hides behind Botan)

Botan - (sticks stamp on Hiei's head that says: BOTAN'S PROPERTY) Mine.

Inuyasha - (drags Kagome away) Grr...

Kagome - (sweatdrop) I was just kidding Inuyasha! Stop pulling so fast! Grr...SIT BOY!

Inuyasha - xx


	7. Confessions of the Heart

Sherkoni - Hello! This will be last update for...(pauses for suspense)

n.n;; Not long, just a week. Campeth... Now then, this chapter is shorter than the previous ones, but...points at title of chapter it's still a good one.

Meep! I forgot, go to my bio page and click the link that leads to the HB fanart I did. It's a corny disneyland cartoon, but hey - it's still HieiBotan. (flashes peace sign) Please enjoy the chapter!

oO0Oo

Jared (Subway Saiyan) does my hebrew translations, which in this story is the demon language. Thank you! (Why the hell do I put this EVERY time?)

="Speech spoken in demon language"=

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Confessions of the Heart**

**

* * *

**Botan slipped in through the hospital doors, her brightened mood instantly weakening when she entered the dismal building. It didn't get much better when she got to the waiting room. Genkai was how she was when she had left. Kurama had returned and was peacefully reading a garden magazine, an amused glint passing through his eyes every few seconds. No doubt mocking the little knowledge humans possessed on plants and caring for them. Kuwabara was back as well, Yukina resting neatly on his shoulder. If his little Gameboy wasn't pleasing him, that certainly was. Not hard to decipher with the excited smiles he kept spurting while glancing at the ice maiden sleeping on him. 

And of course, despite her mind's wishes, her eyes trained to the corner where she knew a certain koorime was seated. Her eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets when she saw Hiei holding a baby in his lap. He hadn't seemed to notice that she had entered the room at all. She tried to convince herself that the small feeling of hurt in the pit of her stomach was from the nauseating medicine smell that lingered in the hospital, not the fact that he always noticed her. She frowned to herself, the situation becoming more and more confusing. Hiei didn't even like humans! Let alone a needy one like a baby. He must really feel obligated to-- _IS THAT HIEI'S BABY?!_

Her eyes widened in shock at the mere thought. But the surprise was quickly replaced by a new feeling - anger. _I can't believe he was leading me on like that! He could have at least been man enough to tell me that he had a kid! He's got some nerve, thinking he could've gotten away with such a thing! Well he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm just going to let it slide by like I'm just some demon he couldn't care less to step on_ _and around!_

Her mind set, she marched right through the waiting room, stopping abruptly in front of Hiei. He whipped his head up, looking thoroughly surprised. In fact, he almost dropped the kid, earning him a nervous squeal. He continued to stare at her for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but Botan cut him off.

"Who is that?!" she demanded, her voice a dangerous whisper.

"Him?" Hiei glanced down at the baby. "He's..." He paused, his eyes dancing for an answer, warily watching Botan's tapping foot.

"Don't even think about trying to talk you way out of it!" Botan shrilled, taking his pause as reluctancy to tell her the truth.

"I'm not trying to talk my way out of it!" he replied in annoyance. "I really don't know his-"

Botan gasped, cutting him off. "You mean to tell me you don't know who the mother is?!"

Hiei looked completely confused. "That's not what I was going to say - I mean, no, I guess I don't.... but I don't go out of my way to know all of Keiko's family relations!"

Botan shot him a look of vile disgust. "That's just sick. Does Keiko know?" she demanded, her voice starting to shake. By now, everyone in the waiting room was staring at them.

"Know what?!" Hiei cried in exasperation. He couldn't understand why she was so upset. And she kept asking all these irrelevant questions - he was just so confused!

"Does she know that's your baby!" Botan yelled before covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hold in her tears.

The room fell completely silent. A woman stood up and gave Hiei a dirty look. "You heartless man!" she snapped before turning on her heel and marching out of the room. Hiei didn't acknowledge her, staring at Botan half in shock and half in relief. He slowly started to shake his head.

Botan glared at him, waiting for him to speak. Suddenly, the quiet was interrupted by a soft snicker. Botan turned to look at Kurama, who was trying not to laugh but visibly failing. She gave him an icy glare. "This isn't funny Kurama."

Suddenly Kuwabara started chuckling as well. "Yeah it is."

Yukina let a giggle slip through, but quickly covered her mouth, blushing slightly. Botan's glare softened. "W-What?" She turned to look at Hiei.

His mouth twitched upward, but other than that he held a straight face. "This isn't my baby Botan," he said, smirking in amusement.

Botan's shoulders drooped. "He's not?"

Hiei shook his head. Botan felt a wave of relief pass through her and she quickly plopped into a seat next to Hiei. "Oh." She glanced at the baby and blushed hotly. "Sorry..."

Kuwabara, Kurama and Yukina no longer concealed their gaiety and burst into friendly laughter. Botan blushed even more, glancing at Hiei. His shoulders quivered slightly and he was seemingly absorbed in the baby's actions, still smirking. Botan popped an eyebrow - he was trying not to laugh!

"Ha Ha, very funny," she said with a pout, tossing a magazine at Kurama's head. But she couldn't help but grin when he caught it, causing Yukina to laugh more.

Kuwabara wiped a tear from his eye. "Hiei with a kid - oh that's priceless..."

Hiei's lip curled. "I can't imagine you caring for a child without killing it either, human..."

Kuwabara blushed, stealing glances at Yukina. "Well, actually..."

Kurama and Botan winced, looking at Hiei, knowing his reaction wouldn't be a good one. He growled and reached for the baby's doll so he could throw it at Kuwabara's head. But the baby eluded him and knocked him right in the Jagan with it instead. "Ouch!" Hiei hissed. This time everyone started laughing - even Hiei managed a small smile towards the baby, who cooed at the attention.

Botan sighed contentedly, wishing she could spend all day laughing like this with her friends. With.....Hiei. She frowned, staring down at her hands. That wasn't how it was though. She wished, with every fiber of her being, that he would just tell her how he really felt. So she could on with her life, one way or the other.

Glancing at him as he tried to snatch the doll back again, she couldn't help wishing that it would be a path where he would loosen up - and move on with his life as well. Maybe with her in it...

Suddenly a boisterous couple came through the doors with happy gins on their faces. Botan recognized them as Keiko's parents. The woman squealed. "I can't believe I have a grandson!" she squealed, grabbing her husband's hand. "We'll go shopping for Keiko and then head back to their house to help with the baby, alright?" Her husband grimaced when she mentioned shopping.

The couple stopped in front of Genkai. Mrs. Yukimura gave the old teacher an odd look. "Where is my nephew?" she asked, with a hint of worry in her voice. Genkai pointed at Hiei.

Needless to say, she was a little shocked to see that her nephew was in the lap of a, shall we say, not very friendly, short man with a cave-man like hair. ((Grr...okay, that's it - I'm so chopping it off next chapter!))

Mrs. Yukimura gulped slightly and approached Hiei, silently stretching our her hands for the child. Hiei didn't say anything, simply lifting the baby up and placing him into her hands. She paused, giving him an odd look. "He doesn't cry for you," she remarked. As if on cue, the baby whined lightly and stretched his hands towards the fire demon, begging for him to take him back. "No, no, dear," she cooed softly, looking at Hiei as if she should make a new judgement of his character. "Thank you sir."

He merely nodded his compliance.

With a brief smile, she headed back towards her husband. Together, they quickly left the room. Kuwabara jumped to his feet. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see Urameshi's new kid!"

Yukina grinned at him and gladly followed him out of the door, everyone else trailing behind them. Once Kuwabara found the room, they somehow managed to get all seven of them into Keiko's room.

Keiko smiled happily when they entered, looking exhausted, but utterly pleased. She held a small bundle at her side, Yusuke keeping a steady hand her arm and the bundle. "Hey guys," he murmured, giving them a happy smile.

Yukina squealed. "Oh Keiko-chan, I'm so happy for you!"

Botan grinned as well. "So am I! Is it a boy?" she asked, already knowing the answer from Keiko's parents.

As expected, Keiko nodded excitedly. "We decided to name him Kiseki. Kiseki Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke grinned with pride.

"Can we hold him?" Yukina asked hopefully.

Keiko nodded, but Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "Be careful - I'm not afraid to Spirit Gun any of ya."

Genkai chuckled. "You're going to make a great father dimwit."

Yukina gently picked up the baby from Keiko's arms, holding it close to her chest. She smiled with adoration. "He's beautiful."

Keiko swelled with pride and happiness. Yukina passed him on to Kurama, who offered the chance to hold him to Kuwabara, but he declined, saying he didn't trust himself. Kurama chuckled and promised to make sure he didn't drop him. Once the baby was in Kuwabara's arms, he cooed babyishly. "Aren't you just the cutest thing? Make sure to grow up big and strong!"

Yukina giggled. "And sweet!"

Kurama took Kiseki back from Kuwabara and handed him to Shizuru. "Big and strong won't help you if you aren't smart," he said, giving Kuwabara a quick glance.

Kuwabara frowned. "Don't think I didn't catch that fox boy!"

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Truth hurts bro." She turned her attention to the baby. "But what you really want to do is grow up and be smooth with the ladies. No pervertedness like your dad, alright?"

"Hey!" Yusuke cried, before mock-glaring at the brunette. "You're poisoning my son's virgin ears."

Genkai snorted, taking the baby from Shizuru. "Living with you, it wouldn't have been long anyway." She observed the baby and gave an honest smile. "I say you should grow up and have the same spirit and heart as your dad - but the wisdom and caring of your mother."

Keiko and Yusuke exchanged glances and smiled together. Botan smiled. "That's beautiful Genkai," she said taking the baby from Genkai's arms. She glanced at the soft face and huge chocolate eyes and couldn't help but let a smile through. "He really is beautiful," she whispered. "I hope....that you find love in your life."

Keiko smiled, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I hope all of your wishes come true," she whispered. "We're so lucky to have such good friends."

Botan smiled and turned towards the one person who hadn't held the child. "Here, Hiei."

Hiei looked at her skeptically before softly shaking his head, silently declining the offer. Botan frowned. "You don't want to hold him?"

He shook his head again, quickly turning his head to look the other way. Yusuke smiled knowingly. "Hey it's okay man, I was just kidding. Besides, I trust you," he assured the fire demon.

"Please do," Keiko added softly, giving him a warm smile.

Hiei didn't look pleased at all, but after a moment of internal deciding, he slowly walked up to Botan. She gave him a soft smile and placed the baby into his hands. He inhaled sharply, feeling how small and delicate the infant was.

Botan watched Hiei's eyes widen at the feel of holding Yusuke and Keiko's new child. He quickly glanced up at her, and she felt her heart catch in her throat. It was the first time he had looked at her, completely unmasked - his eyes open with his emotion. Which at the time was a small surprise and joyful peace. She smiled at him, unable to stop herself.

It wasn't much, but she saw his eyes soften and the corners of his mouth curl slightly upward. As close to a real smile as she was going to get.

"Well shorty, you going make a good wish for the baby?" Kuwabara asked with a grin.

Hiei grimaced and glanced apprehensively at the couple on the bed. "All the good ones have been taken," he replied casually, a definite bite of sarcasm in his voice.

Keiko looked a little disappointed, as she was sure someone as serious as Hiei would have provided an interesting wish of well-being. Botan noticed and turned to Hiei, determined to at least try to get him to comply - for Keiko's sake. "Well if you don't want to wish the baby well, that's fine," she murmured, reaching for the baby.

He gave her a sharp glare. "It's not that-"

Botan raised an innocent eyebrow. "Then what, pray tell, is it?"

Kurama smiled in amusement, predicting the outcome with ease.

Hiei gave her an irritated look, before finally giving in and looking down at the baby. "Fine - offspring of my foe..."

Yusuke snickered. Hiei gazed at the baby for another moment, trying to choose his words. "Make sure," he began, his voice growing soft and serious. "To never take for granted the love of your father and mother. Never fail to cherish the fact that your father loves your mother and would never leave her. He wants only for your well being. And be glad that your youthful years will be spent under the careful wing of your mother, never dispose of her advice and concern - for you don't know how lucky you are to possess such a gift."

Botan felt a lump forming in her throat, remembering Hiei's own childhood. She could only watch as Hiei handed Kiseki back to Keiko who, oblivious to the cold truth of his words, thanked him breathlessly for his beautiful wish. As he turned to go, Yusuke stopped him with a hand on Hiei's shoulder, tears lining his own eyes. "Thanks, Hiei." He turned to the rest of the group. "Thanks, everyone. We really are lucky to have you guys as friends."

oOo

(At Kurama's House)

Hiei pushed the anxious knot in his stomach down once again, restlessly swallowing the bile taste in his mouth. He still needed to talk to Botan, and he was avoiding it. He had told her he needed time to think - and he had. He HAD resolved to tell her that there was nothing more than a possible friendship between them. Then the---

"Hiei? What are you doing out here?" a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. The ferry girl quickly turned away and blushed. "Sorry, I'll leave you alone."

Hiei grabbed her arm. She looked up to meet his gaze. He shook his head, at a lost for words. "Stay," he finally choked out. "For a minute."

She nodded and turned to face him fully, unable to stop the butterflies that were storming through her stomach.

"The letter..." he started cautiously, not meeting her gaze.

Botan took it out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Here."

He pushed it back into her hands. "Keep it." Seeing her surprised face, he added, "If you don't want it, just throw it away. I don't want it either."

Botan opened her mouth to argue, but Hiei continued, cutting her off. "Botan..."

She looked up at him, still not entirely used to hearing him use her name all the time.

He restlessly threw his head back, seemingly trying to find the right words. He let out a bitter laugh. "Stupid ningen babies are teaching me lessons I couldn't discover for myself."

Botan raised an eyebrow, growing more and more confused. "Hiei, I think I know what this conversation's about, but I don't really understand anything you're saying..."

He closed his weary eyes. His panic, his shame, all the furious attempts at denial that would blind him to the truth--these things had drifted away with the summer wind. There was little left now but to, well...he didn't know.

"You didn't leave," the deity interrupted softly, as if suddenly remembering. Hiei found himself unable to look away. She seemed to understand his silence, as she understood all that he did and all that he was. She continued to gaze at him, searching for something else - a confirmation, perhaps...

He tightened - if she was going to find out, it would be from him, not from her discovering it on her own.

"I still love you onna," he finally blurted. "That's all you have to let me do. At least... don't despise me for loving you."

Her eyes widened, their deer-in-headlights expression remaining the same. Hiei's heart sank, though he didn't show it. Why did she have to be afraid?   
Suddenly, her arms were wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace. It took his mind a few seconds to register her actions completely, but before he could she pulled away, grinning at him through a tear-stained face. "You idiot," she murmured. "I never _stopped _loving you."

Hiei stared at the ferry girl, hardly able to comprehend her words. His throat had grown tight with surprise and adrenaline--and an abrupt, paralyzing joy. This torrent of emotion was far beyond anything he'd ever experienced, him of the cold, closed heart. It surged through his veins like liquid fire. One could easily get drunk on such feelings.   
Botan buried her face into his cloak again, clutching him for all she was worth. "I swear, if you ever leave me again..."

Hiei slowly, as if touching her would break the embrace, wrapped his arms around her waist, relishing in her words. They were soft and resonant with ill-concealed emotion, yet he thought not of the weakness they betrayed, but of how strange it was that she could make the most ordinary sentence sound so beautiful. Not to mention how strange it was that he would be the one to think such a thing.

Botan suddenly pulled back, a condescending look on her face. Hiei searched her expression, nervously wondering if she had changed her mind. "We're cutting your hair," she announced curtly.

Hiei rolled his eyes. But of course.

Botan took a handful of it in her hands. "I mean look at it...did you even cut if _once_ in Makai? It's like a jungle!"

"Onna," he began to protest that he didn't care, but she cut him off, placing a finger on his lips.

"But not now," she said softly. "Right now it is late. Right now we're going to rest."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Botan smirked mischievously. "Mm-hm." She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, dragging him inside. "_I'm_ not going to dream about you tonight, Hiei Jaganshi."

"Should I take that as a compliment, or an insult?"

* * *

Sherkoni - Are ya happy? They got back together! (bounces around) I am, lol. n.n;;

Botan - I am! (tackles Hiei)

Hiei - (suffocating) x.x

Sherkoni - Muhahaha! I'm cutting Hiei's hair next chapter - I'm afraid it's gotten a bit on my not so lovely side lately. But now I have another question - does anyone _want_ a lemon? Or is it just...whatever-ish... ? Meh?


	8. The Cutting of the Hair

Sherkoni - (pounds every single reviewer on the head with cartoon mallet) You people! Honestly! Are the most INDECISIVE reviewers ever! A third of you say you'll die in horror if I write a lemon, a third really want one, and the other third aren't partial to one, but they wouldn't mind reading it! And to top it all off, the majority of you didn't fail to mention that it was entirely my choice! Thoughtful, thank you, but it doesn't help my situation.

I wasn't exactly _wanting_ to write one, but I thought it might add a nice touch to the story, so I ask the readers. How INCREDIBLY INTELLIGENT - of me.

Thank you Saeka-chan for your second review, it helped. NOW THEN - there will be one, but it isn't going to be a very citrusy lemon and not very descriptive. I apologize to you lemon-addicts and to those who didn't want one at all. eye twitches Please enjoy anyway?

oO0Oo

Jared (Ryu no Hono) does my hebrew translations, which in this story is the demon language. Thank you! (Way to tell me you switched your penname to Ryu no Hono - I almost didn't even catch it! You're on my list buddy. Although I was flattered that I was mentioned in your bio. Tell Dark-Jar to bite me. -sticks out tongue-)

="Speech spoken in demon language"=****

**---------------------------------- **

**Chapter 7**

**Cutting of the Hair**

**------------------------------------------ **

Botan continued to pull Hiei along, up the stairs and into Kurama's guest bedroom. "I thought," she said as soon they'd walked in, carefully closing the door behind them. "That we should just talk....or something."

Hiei jumped up and flopped onto the large double bed, causing the comforter to ripple with the new weight. He gave her a lopsided smile. "Whatever pleases you."

Even though it had been a good fifteen minutes since he had confessed that he still loved her, Botan felt another wave of shock and joy pass through her. She sighed before taking a seat at the desk. "Actually, I think just watching you sit there is making me happier than I've been in a long time." She smiled at the barely distinguishable relief that passed over his face.

Botan leaned back on her hands to watch Hiei some more, absorbing his casual form and accepting face. She'd had dreams like this.

Several moments passed with neither willing to speak and break the uncertain mood. Hiei began to grow tense and nervous under her scrutiny. He shifted uneasily in his nest of blankets. _She claims to expect nothing of me, yet--   
_  
Botan sighed. "I won't try to seduce you, Hiei." _  
  
WHAT!?! _  
  
He choked.   
  
"That was unexpected," he remarked dryly, once he had gotten his coughing fit under control.   
  
The ferry girl's lips curved in a gentle, teasing smile. "At least you're not quite so edgy anymore," she said.   
  
Without any further elaboration, she hopped off of the desk. "It's getting late, we'd better go to bed so we don't keep everyone else up. And you are NOT sleeping on the floor."

Hiei grunted, shifting again on the bed. "Hn. As if I'd let you hog the whole thing to yourself."

Botan did not respond. She turned, and in one fluid motion, reached to switch off the lights, leaving Hiei in shadow. His senses were far stronger than any ningen's, and so he could now see the way her hair, made dark by moonlight, spilled smoothly over one shoulder, falling away from her fair, elegant face.   
  
His heart caught in his throat. If she approached him now, he might not have the strength of will to refuse her. Already his instincts were stirring, urging him to mark Botan as his. The heat surging through his body was almost more than he could contain. This was a possessive love, tainted by rage, lust, fear, desire--but most of all, long-repressed passion. Fire demons are by nature dominating beings, and from the moment Botan gave him reason to think she would not reject him, he was unable to control his rebellious emotions. _  
  
I am utterly at her mercy._

Hurrying to rid himself of such thoughts, Hiei prepared to sit up and move the blankets and sheets. "Here, I'll move out of the middle," he muttered, avoiding her gaze.

"You need to get off," Botan remarked lightly. "It'll be easier."

"I don't need to get off," Hiei argued. "The sheets are just tucked in way too tight..."

Her smile widened. "Well in that case....we don't want to ruin, or dirty, Kurama's nice sheets." Mischief glinted in her eyes before she jumped onto the bed next to Hiei. "I'll just sleep with you in the middle.

_Oh SHIT, _he cursed. _Is she _trying_ to make this difficult for me?_

"I don't think so--"   
  
"Good idea, Hiei," she interrupted calmly, bringing a loose blanket around them.   
  
Botan was getting far too close for his comfort.   
  
"Wait--"   
  
She slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him beneath the thin blanket. He froze, suddenly all too aware of the way her body fit so perfectly against his. __

She drew to him to her side, resting her head lightly on his shoulder. She held him so gently--yet those careful hands concealed a fierce, demanding desire. He could taste it in her scent. He could feel it in her short, shuddery breaths, so warm against his neck. He could hear it in the swift rhythm of her heartbeat.   
  
She made it so hard to forget his own hunger, his own need. He let his eyes fall slowly shut. "I thought you weren't going to seduce me."   
  
"Shh," Botan murmured. "You always like to do things the hard way. Not even I can control _this_."   
  
"But--"   
  
"Hush," she said firmly. He obeyed. When she felt him finally relax into her arms, she smiled. "See?"   
  
He made a soft noise in reply.

"Can I ask you something?"   
  
Her hair smelled like apple blossoms--wilder and freer than the tame ningen variety. It was a sweet, strong scent that Hiei would remember for the rest of his life. "Go ahead."   
  
She closed her eyes. "Why did you leave me? If you really loved me that much?"   
  
Hiei stiffened, surprised and dismayed. She simply waited, a slight smile still playing about her lips. "Circumstances demanded for it," he finally said, my voice barely audible over the sound of our breathing.   
  
"Liar," she whispered genially. "But I won't press you."   
  
"Then can I ask a question of my own?"   
  
She nuzzled deeper into the curve of his neck. "Naturally."   
  
"Did you even miss me?" He was brought back particularly to the memory when he gave her his first, cried, tear-gem. She lifted her head to gaze up at him thoughtfully. Still staring into his eyes, she pulled out a small black gem that was connected to a necklace, strung around her neck. He smiled, but his eyes still glinted with suspicion.

Botan noticed. Her tone was still light, but her grip on his waist grew tighter. "You're thinking too hard," she scolded. "We should sleep . . ."   
  
Several long seconds passed before she moved, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Hiei's mouth. He froze, caught between that soft, chaste touch and the dark hunger burning in her ethereal pink eyes.   
  
"Good night, Hiei," she murmured, reluctantly pulling away.   
  
He was left speechless.

**oOo**_  
_Hiei awoke by himself in bed. He shifted in the bundle of blankets and pillows, still feeling tired even though he could sunlight streaming through the window. It was the first time he had slept so deep in a long time.

Just as he was about to go looking for the thing that had ensured him the good-nights rest, she came walking in through the door. "Oh good, you're up," she said happily. "Everyone's waiting downstairs."

He groaned and closed his eyes again. "Waiting for what?" he growled.

"You of course. We can't cut your hair without you there," she replied with a giggle.

His eyes snapped open. "What?" He rolled his eyes. "Onna, give it a rest. It's MY hair - it's fine how it is."

Botan narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "It is _horrid_ how it is."

Hiei simply snorted and tried to go back to sleep.

"Hiei," Botan warned him. "I've gotten pretty good with telekinetic powers you know, I could just lift you right out of bed and force you to come."

Hiei opened one eye and gave her a cocky smirk. "I don't think so." He tapped his bandanna. "My Jagan eye has mind powers as well - you couldn't break through the barrier I have."

"I bet I could if your mind was defenseless - like if you were sleeping or something," she replied confidently.

"Even when I'm sleeping there's a small barrier," he said with a cocky grin.

Botan smirked. Carefully, she approached the bed and sat next to Hiei. "I bet I could move that pillow under your head..." she said breezily.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "The pillow?"

Her eyes glinted mischievously. "Mm-hm..."

He eyed her warily. "What are you doing..."

Botan didn't answer, instead raising a hand. In the next second, the pillow lifted into the air, bringing Hiei's head with it. Before he could protest, the pillow flew outward and his lips connected squarely with Botan's as she softly kissed him.

oOo

"What's taking so freaking long!" Yusuke whined, clipping the scissors furiously in his hand. Kurama quickly snatched the impending weapon away. "Careful, you're going to poke someone's eye out!"

Yusuke growled and was about to retort that it would be HIS eye, when Hiei and Botan came through the door. Yusuke turned and almost couldn't contain his laughter. Botan was walking smugly ahead, with her hand raised just slightly over her shoulder. Behind her, Hiei was dangling in the air, flailing his arms around helplessly, his face slightly red from shouting. "That's cheating, onna!"

Botan simply smirked. "How did I cheat? It was you who let your barrier down."

Hiei growled. "I didn't think you would do THAT! That's playing dirty."

Botan rolled her eyes and brought him down onto the seat they had set out to cut Hiei's hair. As he plopped onto the chair and attempted to get up again, she couldn't resist saying, "Sit boy!"

He gave her a weird look. "Come again?"

The momentary distraction was just long enough that Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama could pounce, placing a hair shawl around his shoulders. Yusuke clipped the scissors in his hand evilly. "Time to cut those dreaded locks off!"

Hiei gave the slashing scissors a nervous look. "Um..."

Kurama gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry - I'll make sure they don't scalp you or something."

Hiei looked a little more reassured, but he refused to let Kuwabara touch his hair. So, Kuwabara and Botan sat in front of him on the couch and Yusuke and Kurama prepared to cut his hair.

"Should we just cut the ponytail off first and then even it out?" Kurama asked, pointing to the messy scarf that was knotted into his hair just below his shoulders.

Yusuke shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Together, they both snipped at the hair, but it was proving more difficult then they thought. Kurama frowned in disgust. "Hiei, your hair is like a rat's nest, this is going to take forever!"

Hiei grunted. "You could just leave it al-" He stopped as Botan suddenly sprang up and ran her fingers through the hair framing his face. He popped a confused eyebrow.

Botan blushed and sat back in her seat. "It's not bad, but it's not as soft as it used to be," she mumbled. Seeing the odd stares she was getting, she crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "What?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and continued cutting Hiei's hair. As he and Kurama worked, Yusuke suddenly remarked, "What took you so long getting groceries this morning Kurama?"

Kurama frowned. "There's a small group of girls that seem to..._stalk_ me and they wouldn't leave me alone while I was shopping. I tried giving them the slip by going into the bathroom and switching places with Youko, but then they only pestered me more. Well...pestered is a light way to put it....more like, _sabotaged."_

"Stupid Mary-Sues..." Hiei grumbled.

Kurama stopped his snipping. "What? Mary..who?"

Hiei shrugged. "It just seemed like the right thing to say."

Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other. Then, they shrugged and continued cutting. Couldn't argue there.

"We're almost done!" Kurama announced happily.

"Yep!" Yusuke grinned and gave one final snip. The large mass of hair that was below the ponytail fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Kuwabara snorted. Hiei's hair was unruly and messy, laying just past his shoulders. It was weird to see him without his hair completely up and out of control.

Suddenly, as one of the snipped pieces of hair flew past his nose, Hiei sneezed.

DOING!

At the exact moment Hiei's head snapped forward to sneeze, his hair jumped to life, standing straight up on his head. Curiously, he ran a hand through his hair, but it refused to go back down.

They all stared in bewilderment for a moment before Kuwabara gave a rueful shrug. "I never did understand Hiei's hair."

"Yep."

"Can't do much else."

"Well that's finished."

"I gotta go find Keiko."

"I best be off too..."

"Bye!"

oOo

"What are you doing?"

Botan sighed and set down her pen. "I'm just writing a small little story based around the characters of my favorite soap opera."

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

Hiei took the piece of paper she was writing on and began to read. "Why does this Vince person call ice cream, sweet snow?"

"He hasn't spent any time with domesticated humans so that's what he calls it."

He frowned. "Wouldn't his friends have told him the real name? I don't think he's some kind of dense child. He wouldn't keep calling it sweet snow."

"Well," Botan stammered with a blush. "He...he just does!"

"I have another question."

"What?"

"When during the show does it say that he likes ice cream?"

"Um..." Botan blushed even more.

"In fact....does ice cream even appear in the show ONCE?"

"Well...I...I guess not..."

Hiei snorted and handed the paper back to her. "I pity the poor fool."

Botan could only stare as he left the room again. "Okay, that was......weird."

oOo

Botan was walking lazily down the hall when a familiar smell wafted to her nose. She smiled even before Hiei came around the corner. His eyes shone for a moment when he saw her.

"Hi," she greeted warmly, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Hi," he answered, brushing his lips over her brow.

She smiled, her stomach fluttering from his touch. "I haven't seen you since this afternoon when I was writing my story."

"No wonder I was starting to feel sick," he murmured.

Botan blushed. She wasn't sure she would ever get tired of Hiei being affectionate towards her. She hadn't stopped blushing like a crush-sick school girl since he had gotten back. She had thought the butterflies would have gone away, but instead they only seemed to get worse.

"It's only eight, but..." She glanced at his face. "Do you want to go to bed early?"

He raised an eyebrow, trying not to think of what she might be implying. He swallowed quickly and nodded, letting her lead him the few steps into the guest room.

They both settled on the bed and Botan curled into his arms much like she did last night. "Night Hiei..." she whispered before snuggling closer to his warm body. In seconds, they had both fallen asleep.

-

Botan awoke silently and tried to get closer to the warmth next to her. She felt a chillrun up the outside of her arms. As she shivered, two strong arms wrapped tighter around her, pulling her closer to the warmth. She opened her eyes to see Hiei's peaceful, sleeping face. How long had they been sleeping? She glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight.

She sighed and moved her fingers gracefully over his face and onto the stray locks across his forehead. She almost giggled when his face twitched into a tiny spurt of pleasure as her finger accidentally brushed over his Jagan eye.

Although covered by his bandanna, she could feel where it made a soft lump on his forehead. Gently, she ran her finger over the outside edges, softly massaging it in careful strokes.

Hiei was slowly being pulled from his dreams by the feeling of something rubbing his Jagan eye. His still heavily sleep fogged mind applied the sensations to the last fleeting vestiges of his dream of Botan massaging his Jagan. Tightening his arm around the firm softness in front of him, Hiei snuggled further into the incredibly soft pillow, while in his dream, he was snuggling closer to Botan's soft body. His mind registered an intense pleasure as the Botan in his dream rubbed her thumb over a particularly sensitive spot.

"Mmm, Botan, please....don't stop.." Hiei spoke softly, not knowing that his vocal cords had come to life and had voiced the compliment.

The Botan in his dream, as well as the wonderful feeling pillow he was snuggled up against, stiffened in shock, and suddenly the haze lifted from his mind. One eye popped open as he pulled back slightly to look up into the shocked eyes of Botan.

They laid there, staring at each other and not really knowing what to do. Botan began to blush as she realized she'd been caught, for her hand--though stilled at the moment--remained touching his forehead. She didn't really want to move it either, she rather enjoyed rubbing it. Then a mischievous thought crossed her mind. Who said she_ had _to move them? Slowly, a wicked smile appeared on her lips.

Hiei _really_ didn't want to relinquish the soft warmth of Botan's body but--at the same time--he didn't want to get too passionate either, lest he not be able to control his desires. Sighing, he prepared to move, but came up short when the pleasurable sensation of his Jagan eye being rubbed started up again. Eyes widening, Hiei looked back at Botan and was shocked to see the look of contentment her eyes bore. Hiei groaned as he pulled her closer against his body, moaning when her fingers brushed over a sensitive spot. As her fingers began massaging his Jagan with extra fervor, working her way towards the center, Hiei shuddered against her.

"Botan, you should stop," Hiei warned her as he tried to pull away a short distance, against his will.

"What if I don't want to," Botan said softly as she applied a bit more pressure as her fingers rubbed over the same spot that had made him shudder before.

Growling in pleasured frustration, Hiei quickly rolled over so that he was resting on top of Botan, using his hand as leverage to hold him up while his head hovered over hers. He nearly sighed in relief when her finger still remained on his Jagan.

"I suggest you stop unless you wish to go much further," He told her, leaning his face down so his breath brushed across her lips to emphasize his point.

****He expected her to realize the fine line she was walking and cease rubbing his Jagan. To pull away while blushing and stutter furiously as she withdrew from their intimate position. That's what he expected. He did not expect the smile she directed back at him, nor did he expect her to raise her other hand and begin stroking at the same time. And he especially did not expect her to breathe against his lips in her own point of emphasis as she spoke, "And I repeat," she said, her voice coming out in a near purr of seduction, "What if I don't want to stop?"

****Hiei growled at her comment right before he dropped his head and took Botan's lips in a bruising kiss. His tongue swept out of his mouth, and he was shocked when he felt her mouth yeild to his immediately. After getting over his shock, he moved his hand up to her cheek, tilting her head to give him better access to her warm mouth. Botan responded without hesitation, her tongue rising to the occasion to battle willingly with Hiei's.

Botan barely felt the pain in her chest from lack of oxygen through her passion-hazed mind. She reluctantly pulled away and swallowed hard as she stared up into the blazing crimson eyes of Hiei. The gaze was so intent that it sent a delightful shiver down her spine. ****

He distracted her from her thoughts once again as he leaned down, leaving soft kisses on her chin before moving down to nip affectionately at her neck, relishing in the taste of the wonderfully exposed skin.

"I want..." Botan whispered between pants.

It made his male pride, among other things, swell to hear her so out of breath from just one kiss. He pulled away from her neck and looked down at her, a small smile gracing his lips. He leaned down and pressed his face into the side of her neck, tickling her ear with nose. "You want what?" he all but growled huskily.

Her grip on his shoulders tightened and she pulled him unreasonably close, letting out a soft whimper, feeling almost ashamed at wanting to beg him to claim her.

Hiei smirked against her skin. "As much as I love kissing you, we might be subdued to doing that all night unless you tell me what you want..."

Botan growled and grabbed a fistful of his newly cut hair and pulled his head to where his lips were hardly an inch away from hers. She smirked before claiming his lips in a demanding, lust induced kiss.

He smirked against her lips with unmasked pleasure. "That works too..."

He shifted his hands underneath her, his eyes darkening to a dark scarlet. He began to untie the sashes holding her kimono together and kissing her neck and shoulders, going lower as her kimono became looser, quickly slipping away.

He glanced up at her and Botan tightened with unkempt desire and passion when she saw the burning lust that scorched his eyes. "You're mine."

She smiled with anticipation. "I'm yours."

As momentum of their passions took hold, Hiei might have wondered if his passion was driving him to insanity, except that Botan's behavior proved to him it was normal. He had never dreamed lovemaking would be so thoroughly consuming. Heart, spirit, and body combined in perfect balance as the consummation of their love healed all wounds, bridged all chasms, soothed all fears.

The intensity of their physical union went beyond any earthly description, but the emotional unity they shared rose higher. The love they had felt for each other initially was only an embryo of the complete affinity surrounding them now. Their commitment was refined by pain and tempered by heartache. All they had suffered culminated now in a perfect joy that contrasted measure for measure.

When it was over and the ecstasy that hung in the night air slowly began to simmer, Hiei drew Botan close to him and pulled the blankets over them to protect them from the night chill. She wrapped one arm around his waist and laced her free fingers into his hand.

He snuggled into her soft hair and breathed in the smell he was growing addicted to, apple blossoms. "Mine," he muttered, kissing her hair.

"Always and forever," she whispered, falling asleep in his arms.

-

Botan was awakened from her exhaustion-induced sleep by movement from the body she was laying on. Her sluggish mind barely grasped the memory of what had transpired only...minutes ago? Hours? She didn't know, the meaning of time had been lost in her post coital slumber and the only thought that managed to become clear in her head was: _I was just made love to by Hiei.___

******------------------------------------------**

Sherkoni - Ta-daaaaaaaaaa! (bows)

-crickets-

-.-;;;; Anyway... Kudos to Robin Autumn, twas her idea to have Hiei's hair appear to stay straight and then have it stand to it's anti-gravity glory. n.n;;; You also all had to sit through my take on the whole sweet snow thing.

Even though I ranted earlier this chapter....I love all you reviewers mway much.Although I must also add...(stabs readers with toothpick) Could not there've been one more review? 99. What an incredibly aggravating number... close, but no cigar...v.v"****

(points above) Well that WAS what I was going to put...but right as I went to update, I saw that I had gotten another one. W00t! Thanks again!****


	9. Forgotten, but not Gone

Sherkoni - Grr, I'm sorry I haven't been updating as quickly - volleyball just started and besides the fact that I can no longer move my arms, it takes up a bit of time. But imma trying - Until Proven Guilty is next Saeka-chan. I was glad to see I recieved no flames for putting in a lemon, which I feared. But most that didn't want it probably didn't read the chapter. -.-;; Hope you like this chapter - the plot begins to unfold. Bwahahahahaha! (rubs hands together evilly)

---------------------

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Forgotten, But Not Gone**

* * *

Yusuke absently opened the frigde, silently cursing as he realized all of Kurama's food contained little or no sugar. Irritated, he closed it again and noticed his wife was no longer at his side. "Keiko?" he called, a little panic rising in his voice. 

"Calm down," an amused voice came, the owner walking boisterously into the kitchen. "She went upstairs with Shizuru to play with Kiseki."  
Yusuke gave a visible sigh of relief, ignoring the snicker Kuwabara gave.

Seconds later, Kurama came in as well, plopping tiredly into one of the table's chairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara joined him with happy grins. "So how's life with the new couple, Kurama?" Yusuke inquired mischiefly.

Kurama smiled. "As would be expected." His smile dimmed slightly and he glanced noticeably at his hands. "Botan seems a lot happier." 

The change in tone was hardly noticed by the two humans, however. "What about Hiei? I would th--"

"Aw, man!" Kuwabara interrupted with an angry glare at the ceiling, placing his hands on his ears. "I can hear Shizuru's stupid music!"

Kurama rose an eyebrow and tilted his head so he could listen better. Sure enough, a musical voice could barely be discerned through the ceiling. Yusuke simply looked puzzled. "She brought music?"

"Yeah, she listens to those middle-aged foagies that croon about love and whatever. Kenny Rogers and all those suave _gentlemen_. I hate it."

Yusuke snorted. "Sounds like it belongs in paradise after listening to Kiseki and Ren cry all the time at my house."

"Who's Ren?"

"Keiko's cousin, I think. She figures Kiseki needs someone to play with - but all he does is cry!"

Kurama gave an arrogant smirk. "You should have Hiei babysit."

For a second, Yusuke believed he was serious and stared at him dumbfounded. Then, he let out a loud burst of laughter. "Yeah right, like Hiei wou--"

"Argh! It's getting louder!"

Yusuke ignored him and finished his sentence. "Like Hiei would ever agree to watch after a couple of sniveling brats."

Kurama tried to hide the amusement in his eyes. "Is that what you think they are?"

"Not Kiseki," Yusuke clarified proudly before giving a look of disgust. "Just Ren."

Kurama smiled at Yusuke's proud fatherhood. "As I should have guessed, but," he paused to make sure his face was completely sober, "I couldn't have been more serious about Hiei babysitting."

Yusuke's eyes widened more in curiosity then surprise, realizing Kurama was serious.

Kuwabara moaned. "Okay - WHAT is she doing?! Walking down the stairs with a stereo? I can never stand to listen to love songs!"

Sure enough, the music was getting louder, the rich voice rising through the halls, seeming to get closer. _"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything! Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of t--"_

The source of the "music" abruptly stopped as "it" entered into the kitchen, abruptly stopping his song in shocked surprise.

"Hiei?" Yusuke's jaw dropped in surprise. The three men sitting at the table stared in surprise, expecting Hiei to flush with embarrassment and give them a snide remark or threat and quickly make his leave.

That's what they expected.

They didn't expect him to give an innocent,"What?" Seeing their faces now lined with confusion, he smirked pleasantly. "I think a man has got a right to sing." He turned on his heel, walking out the door again. Then, he stuck his head back in and gave an unexpected grin, his eyes dancing with rare happiness. "When he's in love." With a final beam, he went on his way.

Now, even Kurama's jaw dropped in complete and utter shock. "Uh . . . well then . . . ."

"Oh my god." Kuwabara said tonelessly. "Shizuru was right."

"He's suffered brain damage," Yusuke finished, still stunned in bewilderment.

Another few minutes passed in amazed silence before Keiko and Shizuru walked into the kitchen. The two girl's exchanged glances before Shizuru muttered, "Looks like we're not the only ones that heard Hiei singing."

* * *

(Hiei's POV)  
  
I had to wonder if there was some type of universal law against feeling so . . . _right_ all of the time. In truth, I hadn't even thought it possible to rise above the lonely solitude I had damned myself to. I was afraid to admit that I was happy, in fear of it all shattering away in front of my eyes. And yet, despite my paranoia, my heart slowly yielded to the truth. I was incomprehensibly in love and, for the first time in my life, content with my life. 

Oh yes, I was transforming into one of those love-sapped humans that thrived on chocolate and teddy bears. Not literally, thank Inari. I am perfectly capable of achieving happiness without stuffed cloth with button noses. No, I was just finding it hard to get my brain to focus on it's usual speculations - fighting, death, killing Mukuro, death, my heritage, more fighting and of course, death. Instead, my brain seemed to be constantly swimming in the depths of blue hair and sunshine that smelled amazingly like apple blossoms . . . .

"Hiei? Are you in here?"

Speaking of the object of my affection . . .

"Hn, what do you want onna?" Funny how I show my feelings, isn't it?

The ferry girl let out a loose giggle of amusement and bent down to kiss me on the cheek, carefully avoiding the sword in my lap that I had been polishing. "I'm glad to see you too." Funnier how she knows my feelings despite that . . . 

I gave her a sly smirk. "Don't flatter yourself."

She gave a rueful sigh before wrapping her arms around my shoulders and leaning her forehead on my own. "It's hardly flattering anymore." Her lips whispered breaths of silk across my skin.

With a swift motion of my hand, I brushed my sword onto the floor with a slight cling of metal. Before she could question my motives, I lashed out and roughly grabbed her waist, pulling her into my lap. "That hurts," I whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth.

Dumb move. I'd gone almost a day without tasting her soft skin against my lips, but that effort had just been wasted. Evidently, I had a very uncontrolled, bittersweet addiction to her - and she knew it. I was defeated before we even got started.

She pushed a delicate finger to my lips and gave a slight push. "I'm not sure I want you to kiss me, Hiei Jaganshi. Since you're _not_ glad to see me and all . . ."

I wasn't going to fall for that trick again. "I'm not," I said firmly, unwittingly tightening my grip on her waist. 

Her eyes glinted with playful mischief and I cursed inside my head, knowing that look all too well. She brought her face down a little more, angling her lips in the perfect kissing position - _taunting_ me, no doubt. "I know you're not," she all but purred against my lips.

My pride struggled against her agonizing tricks, but my heart, mind and body sort of overruled it. Unable to resist her any longer, I brought my lips to connect with hers, but the damn woman stopped me again! Her finger the only thing between our two lips, she gave a slight frown. "I thought I said Hiei–"

"Alright!" I growled impatiently. "I think about you every minute of every day, most particularly before you walked in and graced me with your presence, so I was of course glad to see you. I was thrilled beyond imagination because I love you and you're the only sweet elixir that can sustain me day to day."

Her eyes widened in surprise and amusement. "My. . . you really outdid yourself this time . . ."

I removed her finger from my lips, an arrogant smirk crossing my features. "You're looking particularly sexy this time," I mumbled before closing the small distance between our two lips, savoring how she responded immediately to my kiss.

Unfortunately, Kurama chose that exact moment to enter the room. I had swallowed my pride and went along with Botan's little game and I didn't even get to enjoy the rewards of my suffering. Dammit.

Much to my annoyance, Botan pulled away, choosing to lay her head in the crook of my neck instead of just continuing like Kurama wasn't there. Which was exactly what _I _had intended to do. 

Kurama smiled upon seeing us, but I could tell it was a strained smile. Something was bothering him, and if something was bothering Kurama, then it would no doubt harass the rest of us. I straightened suspiciously and narrowed my eyes at the fox. "What's wrong?"

He seemed slightly perturbed at being read so easily, but he didn't try to cover his anxiety anymore. "Hiei, I. . ." He paused, as if trying to choose his words as carefully as possible. "Koenma wants you."  
I tried to read his expression, but his face remained set and emotionless. Damn his years as Youko.

"Why just Hiei?" Botan asked, raising her head from my shoulder to peer at Kurama quizzically.

He shook his head, letting out a barely detectable sigh. "Yusuke is there as well. Everyone is. It's just. . . Hiei he _needs_. It's . . . important."

Botan tightened her grip around my shoulders protectively, but no words passed through her lips. I kissed her cheek comfortingly and rose to my feet, carrying her with me as I went. I set her down on her feet and stepped towards Kurama. "Let's go," I said shortly, my patience as well as my curiosity were growing thin. 

Suddenly, I felt Botan's delicate, but firm hand grip my shoulder. "I'm coming too."

Half of me wanted to command that she stay here until I returned. But who was I, with my love-sick hazed mind, to make adequate judgement? I nodded in compliance and turned back to Kurama, who still bore that logic struck expression. 

He made a slight sound of approval towards Botan, before running a hand through his crimson locks. "Since you are coming, it'd be best if you made a portal we could use, to save time."

Botan silently agreed with him, stepping away to create the portal. "Stand back you two. We don't want either of you falling into the dimensional abyss."

**oOo**

We entered the Spiritworld palace, swiftly making our way through the marble hall. I could feel Kurama's youki tensing more with each quick step. I knew Koenma had sent for me for an important reason, but the problem was I didn't have the slightest clue what. And it was clawing at me from the inside not knowing what could involve me and have Kurama in an unusual state of disarray.

We got to Koenma's office and Kurama pushed open the all too familiar doors, allowing Botan and myself through. We entered and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma looking distraught and nervous, all three surrounding a third figure I didn't recognize. His scent reeked of low-class demon and he looked it too. He was short and stooped over, his ribs and spinal cord sticking out beneath his red scaled skin. I observed him in disgust, not bothering to hide the fact that I thought he was repulsive and weak.

He apparently did not notice however, or was just plain blind, because the second he looked up and saw me, he leapt (or hobbled) towards me, clutching desperately onto my cloak. "Master! Master Hono, you have returned to me! I thought I had lost you, but here you are! Oh master!"

I ignored him and glared up at Koenma, seeking answers. He gave me none, flushing slightly and turning his head away. Getting no help from the other two dolts, I shifted my gaze to Kurama. "What's going on?" I hissed, barely making myself heard through the demon's insistent praise.

For a second I saw sorrow and fear enter his green eyes, but he had it covered before I could determine if it was real or not. "Tell him who you are Hiei," he whispered, quickly turning away from my angry gaze.

I let out an irritated growl, angering in my own confusion. Figuring I could think better once this fool shut his trap, I gripped his shoulders and pried him off me. "Get off me you incompetent!"

He finally looked at my face, confusion and surprise etched in his features. "You . . . you are not Master Hono . . ." "Figure that out on your own, did you?" I retorted, rolling my eyes. 

"But you sound like him. . ." he continued to protest in a low whisper. "And you look to be his double. . ."

"I'm not Hono!" I snarled, growing more than slightly irritated with this idiot's rambling. The demon's eyes grew wide as realization dawned on him (finally). "You're eyes are red like blood," he croaked, reaching two wobbly fingers up to rest on the tip of my brow. 

I retaliated with an angry growl. "Don't touch me."

Despite my harsh words, the demon smiled a toothy smile, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "You must be Hiei, then." He gave an almost pitiful bow. "I have sworn to serve the son of my master."

My stomach clenched. I felt my head swimming with resurfaced rage, long suppressed over my many years of hardship . How dare this. . .this _low life_ demon mention something that he did not know or concern him. "I have no father," I ground out, feeling my youki surging violently through my veins. 

The demon only smiled wider, letting the tears cascade down his face. "And he thought he had no son! But he does! And it is you!"

I heard Botan gasp behind me, her hand raising daintily to cover her mouth. But apparently, she was the only one surprised by this demon's outburst. Kurama and Koenma bit their lips, carefully avoiding my angry glare. Yusuke and Kuwabara could do nothing but give me pitiful, sympathetic looks. The fools. "You believe him?!" I spat out in rage. Again, no one answered me. I felt my temper soaring through the roof. 

Yusuke saved everyone a fired explosion, suddenly moving towards me with slow, firm steps, clutching a white paper in his hand as if it were his life force. He stopped in front of me, carefully handing me the crumpled paper, the sickly demon grinning like a crazed clown.

I issued a loud growl and snatched the paper from his hands, angrily unfolding it. What I saw made my entire body go numb and if not for Botan's soft presence in the back of my mind, I would have lost sense of reality.

_I regret to inform you, Yusuke Urameshi, that I have reached my last days. Some idiotic baffoon poisoned me, the lucky bastard. I regretted only that all of my thieving earnings would simply fall into the hands of my greedy men. But, as fate would have it, I would receive the honor of giving my son the inheritance. Ironically, he killed one of my best spies, a snake demon known as Haru. I left my quarters (still in healthy enough condition) to rid the land of his remnants so as to not give any clues to the Shinobi.  
  
To my utmost surprise, the killer was still there. Alive, but barely. Seeking the privilege of killing him myself, I turned the trodden body over only to find myself looking at . . .myself.  
There could be no mistake that this was the son I had taken for dead. A little while later, you arrived and informed me of his name, therefore I was able to write it on my will. You should probably know–  
_  
I crumpled the paper recklessly in my hand, not wishing to read anymore. "He is not my father!" I yelled, barely noticing that my hand, my entire arm, was shaking uncontrollably. I knew my statement was more to convince myself than the others.

"Hiei," Koenma said softly. "We ran . . . we ran DNA tests." He exchanged a look with Kurama. "He is your father."

The truth that I had known deep down from the start came crashing through me like a ton of bricks, each spiked and heavy. I felt like my soul was suffocating. I couldn't get enough air and my body was growing increasingly hot. The red demon shrunk away, unable to stand within a ten foot radius of me for fear of getting burned. 

I had never known my father and I had never wanted to. He had done me the pain of bringing me into the world with someone he knew was forbidden, making life hell from the first time I breathed. Then he left my mother and sister to die, not considering his son was persecuted and left for dead. This bastard had made my mother's life hell. My sister . . . Yukina, because of him, lost her mother. If not for him, she wouldn't have a brother - that was what she deserved, she had already wasted too many years searching for someone undeserving of her love. The selfish, asinine dick had thought of nothing but himself in his actions. It disgusted me.

I wanted to kill him.

I took a shaky breath and raised my glare to Yusuke who was still standing next to me, waiting patiently for an answer, obviously having ignored the heat that had burst from my body in my outburst. I slowly uncurled my fingers, the note slipping out of my hand onto the floor. I stepped on it with my foot, never taking my eyes off Yusuke. "Tell him I would sooner die before stooping so low as _taking_ something that once belonged in his lowly hands."

The demon servant let out a hurt whimper as if I had smacked him across the face. My anger boiled again and I wanted to let it all out on this sniveling demon. But I wouldn't. Botan wouldn't.

Yusuke lowered his eyes and nodded. "I'll tell him . . ."

"Hiei . . ." I flinched as Botan's hand rested on my arm. She quickly removed it, gazing at me with worried eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong . . ."

_What's wrong?!_ I wanted to shove her ignorance down her throat. Violently. "Nothing's wrong," I snapped bitterly, wheeling away from her, heading towards the door.

But as always, she saw through my anger. She gripped my arm, ignoring when I shot her a deathly glare and instead returned the glare with more intensity than I thought she possessed. It at least softened my own anger enough that I let her restrain me. Once I loosened, her eyes softened with hurt and fear. Hurt and fear I knew I had caused and it struck my heart like a poisoned arrow. I forced my youki down, giving in to her hold. Her eyes searched my face in confusion and sympathy. "Will you be okay?"

"Hn." I tried to pull my arm away from her, but she only held tighter. I knew she wasn't going to let me leave until I gave her a straight answer. Giving a disgusted sigh, I ground out, "I'll live."

She swallowed quickly and increased her grip on my arm. "Please be where I can find you. Don't leave. I can't bear to lose you . . ."

I stiffened underneath her hold. I had really worried her. I gave her a small smile. "I won't." I couldn't, I needed her even when I was the happiest I'd been my entire life. I would shrivel to nothing but a meaningless hole if I didn't have her now.

She smiled brilliantly, unknowingly warming my soul with her ethereal smile - as always. She pulled me closer and pressed her lips to mine in a comforting kiss. I let the familiar feeling of peace drift through me, allowing my longing for her overcome my still present anger.

That was, until that disgusting vermin of a demon decided to speak. "Aw, such sweet love. It reminds me of Master and Lady Hina . . ."

I froze, my eyes flying open in rage. I ripped away from Botan and whipped around to face the demon, my rage seething through the very air like invisible fire. "That bastard was NOT in love with my mother!" I growled dangerously, throwing myself at him with the full intention of strangling him until his neck was severed from his body.  
But before I could reach him, he flew out of my reach as if pulled by an invisible hand. Botan. 

"Killing him won't help anything!" she exclaimed in exasperation, carefully setting the demon out of my reach.

I tensed unnaturally hard and clenched my fists at my side, determined to hold in my anger until I was out of Botan's presence. In a smudge of black I was at the door. I ripped it open and nearly collided with my sister. "Hiei-san?" 

She flinched and tried to hide her discomfort, but I was hurting her. Even the slightest heat causes discomfort to an ice maiden. But I was beyond ridding myself of it. I turned to fix my hard stare on Yusuke. "Show her that note or tell her anything and I'll kill you."

Ignoring her confused face, I rushed past her, speeding through the portal before anyone could tell me otherwise. This rage seething through me was not vanishing through the ruthless speed I forced myself through, but I only pushed harder. 

I had always known I had a father. But there was always the option of him being dead. Or secretly providing and caring for Yukina . . .

But the reality of him being a no account thief that wished to burden me with his inheritance was unspeakable. I wondered if he had even _thought_ of Yukina in his will. But what made me more sick was the fact that I was no better. I had grown as heartless and cold as he was. That was why I distanced myself from other's and relationships - they would end up like the mess he had left in his wake. Or I had . . . until . . .

No. I would never do that to Botan. _Not intentionally anyway. . ._ I pushed that thought out of my head as I approached Kurama's house. What I wanted was to take out my rage in the Makai. Such a common routine for me. But I had promised I would be where she could find me . . .

* * *

(Botan's POV)

What was Yukina doing here? It didn't make any sense to me, but my concerns were fixed elsewhere - specifically on her twin. I summoned my oar and gave a quick nod to Koenma and the others. "I'm going after him."

Koenma could only nod in reply as I quickly sped off, ignoring Yukina's cry of, "Botan! What's wrong with Hiei?"

I flashed through the Ningenkai sky, hardly noticing the bright, vibrant blue as I usually did. I landed in front of Kurama's door, my breath suddenly hitching in my throat. What if he wasn't in there? What if he went to the Makai?

I really wished I had demon powers so I could sense if he was in there or not, but I was stuck with my own feeble senses. I used the key Kurama had lent me and pushed the door open. The house seemed eerily quiet. "Hiei?" I called into the darkness, absently dropping the key on the counter. I made my way slowly up the stairs, getting more nervous with each rising step. "Hiei?" I tried again, peeking into the guest bedroom. Relief flooded over me as I saw a form buried in blankets and pillows. 

I stepped softly over to the bed, not bothering to turn on the light, even though the curtain was drawn closed, casting eerie shadows across the room. I sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the form. "Hiei? Are you alright?"

The blankets shifted and ruffled, worming their way around until slowly, Hiei's head emerged through an opening in the layered materials, promptly finding it's way to my lap. I stroked his hair comfortingly, a little bewildered at his actions. "Hiei?"

"My life is hell," he grumbled into my lap.

I turned his chin and leaned my head over so I could see his face. His eyes were glazed over and blood-shot, seemingly focused on nothing. _Oh no._ _  
  
_He had been drinking. "Come on, Hiei," I mumbled, attempting to pull him upright.

He resisted and tried laxly to free himself of my grip. "Stop it onna," he slurred, blindly pushing away from me, only to get flop down on the bed again once he was free.

"Hiei, just go to sleep," I said in dull defeat.

"Why do you love me?" he suddenly asked, giving me an angry glare as if I had done something wrong.

I started, surprised at his sudden question. "I–"

He interrupted me with a bitter laugh. "I am my father's son. Don't waste your time on a heartless demon like me. . ."

He was starting to make _me_ angry - drunk, or not. "I do not waste my time, Hiei."

He lurched upright and tackled me, wrapping two arms around my waist, surprisingly tight for being drunk. Pinned beneath his weight, I could only look at his darkened eyes in question. "I love you," he stated as if convincing a young child. He dropped his head near mine. "And I like," he brushed his lips across mine, "to kiss you . . ."

I could taste the pungent waft of liquor on his lips. "Well I don't like kissing you," I grumbled, placing my hands firmly on his shoulders, "when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," he argued, easily giving in to my push, flopping carelessly next to my side.

"Yes you are," I murmured, stroking his warm face. _We'll talk about it in the morning. You need to get this weight off your chest. . . _

**oOo**

I awoke to Hiei's body stirring restlessly next to me, obviously awake. With a low groan, I glanced at the clock. It was near eleven. With a sigh, I put my arms around my fire demon and pulled him close, nuzzling his cheek lovingly. "Hiei? Are you okay?"

"Hn . . ." He pulled away from me, burying his head into the dark sheets. Frowning, I scooted closer and wrapped a careful arm around his torso, resting my head on his back. 

He placed a hand on my side and pushed me off of him with an irritably growl. "Don't touch me." His voice was hollow and empty, sending a chilling reality through the dark room. He was closing himself off again . . .

A bit annoyed myself, I leaned up on my elbow and placed a hand on his arm. He let out a low, animalistic growl that rumbled through his throat, making my heart freeze. Hiei hadn't done that to me since we had fought off Tiluka. "Don't growl at me! I'm on your side!"

He pulled away again and sat up, the blankets piled in a sort of nest around him. His hair was tussled messy and his eyes were darkened with exhaustion, small lines beneath his eyes. If not for the fact that he was in a particularly foul mood, I would've commented that he looked absolutely adorable like that. "Why did he have to show up?" Not a trace of emotion. His voice rang hollow and his face was set in sculpted stone - something I hadn't seen for seven years. His normally deep and enunciated red eyes held nothing to show the hurt and sorrow that I knew must be there.

If he would just open up . . . share some of the pain he was going through. I could help him if only he'd let me . . . "He's your father, Hiei."

"The only thing we will ever share is blood and even that disgusts me the point of suicide." He let out a bitter laugh - his eyes dancing with the same cruel emotion of his words. Well, at least it _was _an emotion.

"That can't be all you're feeling," I whispered, trying my luck with his small, but still valid, confession. I snaked an arm around his neck and played nimbly with the mussed hair around his ear.

He seemed hardly aware that I was even there, his eyes not moving from there staring contest with his hands. I frowned in confused frustration. Something was hurting him on the inside and it was hurting me to see him like this. I wanted to break open his soul so I could heal whatever wound might have been caused today.

He closed his eyes and let out a husky sigh. "I feel nothing. I have no heart."

Pushed over my limits of patience, I grabbed him and pulled him down on his back. He gave me a confused look and tried to struggle out of my grasp. I rolled on top of him and straddled his waist, holding his arms at his sides, effectively pinning him. He tried once more to squirm away, but I held on tight, pressuring him to give up. With a defeated sigh, he glanced up at me, obviously wanting an explanation. I leaned close to his face, forcing him to make eye contact. "Do you love me Hiei?"

For the first time his eyes softened with honest emotion - although, I was unsure of what. His voice sounded cracked and came out as a forced whisper. "Yes."

"With all your heart?" A smile crept onto my lips.

His face twisted with slight fear. "Why are you asking me this?"

I felt a little flattered at his worry and my smile increased. "Just answer the question."

He searched my face, trying to read behind my antics, but it left him only more confused. "With all my heart and soul," he finally answered, his voice questioning, but ringing with truth.

"Well then." I laid down on his chest, a position I had found to be very comfortable. "I must say that your love has filled me like nothing else in this world. Therefore, you must have a large and intricate heart with a just as beautiful soul."

The confusion in his face only deepened, but I was happy to see that he didn't blush from my comment - he was finally getting used to my praise and love.

He opened his mouth to voice his confusion, but I cut him off, placing a tender kiss on his firm lips. "So don't you dare tell me you have no heart," I whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

In the flash of an eye, his strong arms were crushing me to him, his face releasing my lips to bury into the crook of neck. It only lasted a second before I felt a definite pull of skepticism in his hold.

I felt relieved when I felt him relinquish his grip to a certain point, sighing in resign. I was just starting to think he was actually going to talk to me for once when his sarcastic tone crashed those hopes down. "You truly test my patience, Botan."

I fumed in anger at his unbelievable cynicism, but tried not to show it. "And you truly test mine."

"And what if I said that your attempts are truly beginning to irritate me?" His tone treaded carefully. "I'd say it's about time you told me the truth then."

Silence ruled while I watched a span of inner dbate showing in the narrow slits of his eyes. A confident lifting of his chin indicated which side of him had won - at least for the moment. "And what if I told you truth?" His voice held that familiar sinister ring as he propped himself up on his elbows, bringing me with him, still laid peacefully in his chest. I took it as a hint to get off and removed myself to sit at his side. "I'll tell you everything Botan, if that's what you want."

"I want the truth," I demanded, feeling hopeful and afraid at the same time. "No more hiding. No more acting."

"Are you certain?" he asked, and one brow rose deviously. "Perhaps the truth would make you afraid of me."

"I would venture to guess that no one is afraid of your truths except you."

"My, my." He chuckled tersely, but I could tell that I had struck a prominent chord. "Aren't we bold."

I held his gaze firmly. "One has to be in such circumstances . . ." "I think you're pressing the issue a bit."

His anger turned genuine as I realized I had indeed struck a chord that I couldn't comprehend. He gripped the back of my neck with a firm hand, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I think the truth might make you afraid to be with me. I say truth for truth, onna. No more faking."

"I'm not sure you know the difference."

"Well," his eyes turned to fire, "see if you derive any truth from this."

With no warning, I became suffocated with something that resembled a kiss, completly absent of the warmth and affection that he usually showed me. I knew he was trying to make me feel used and humiliated, but all I could feel was anger at his complete immaturity and stupidity of the situation.

"Stop it!" I insisted, trying to pull away.

"You see," he said against my ear, "you are afraid of me." "No, I am not!" I snapped, angry that he thought this little game of his would fool me into believing such. "I'm disgusted." His expression remained blank, as if my protests only seemed to prove his point. 

"Truth for truth you say." I struggled for the words that would prove that I did know him better than anyone else - words that would cut him to the quick. "The truth, Hiei Jaganshi, is that what you really want is love and acceptance. But you have to earn it, show that you want it."

Hiei drew back to look into my eyes and my voice deepened in an effort to drive home the point I sensed he was absorbing. "What do you know of love, Hiei?" I wished my voice hadn't started to sound cracked with emotion. "Did you ever let anyone in your past break past your walls of bitterness and cruelty enough to touch your will to love?"

Hiei came to his feet and off the bed so quickly, I almost feared he would bolt from the room. He stood like a wild beast that might be sizing up it's prey, contemplating whether to strike or flee. I quickly tried to think of something to say that would discourage him from doing either. "You love me Hiei, I know you do." His shoulders went back, but he seemed to relax a little. "I think you might actually want to accept your father. Love him and have him love you."

Watching him closely, I sensed something yeilding, however slight. I softened my voice to match the fragileness appearing in his eyes. "You're not nearly so cruel as you are trying to prove, Hiei. And neither is he as cruel as you percieve him to be. And I know . . . even Spiritworld ferry girls experience pain."

"What would you know of pain?" he asked in a toneless voice that defied the lighted fire in his eyes.

"What would you know of love?" I repeated gently. He lifted his chin again, not in confidence, but as if he was expecting a blow that might knock him over. "Perhaps sharing some truths could benefit us both."

I held my breath as he knelt beside me again on the bed. I watched his eyes and saw them go through many phases of thought and emotion. He returned my gaze so vividly that I felt as if he was attempting to convey some silent message or meaning. I held his gaze with the same intensity, hoping to grasp whatever he might convey to me.

He took a shaky breath, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper and began to tell me of his past. Everything. He started with how he knew of his parents' forbidden love and how she unwittingly gave birth to him. He told me how and why he had the title of the Forbidden Child and how he had obtained the Jagan eye and the price that came with it. He told me about his feelings for Yukina and the precious tear gem he had lost and recovered through Mukuro.

I didn't know I was crying until a tear fell against my hand. What could I possibly say? The truth was evident in his eyes. I had suspected that his anger and cruelty were a cover for pain. But I had never believed things this awful had happened to him, one thing coinciding with the other without relent.

"Yes," he said, "That is pure truth. Perhaps the only real truth I know. You asked what I know of love, and the truth is that it was never a part of my world. I believe when I first came to the Reikai Tentai, they might have tried to teach me love, but it was something that frightened me at the time, and I rejected it. Perhaps it still frightens me."

"Do you believe that any amount of love could ever ease such pain?" My voice portrayed the compassion I felt.

His eyes narrowed, not with cruelty, but sincerity. "If anyone but you were to tell me that, I wouldn't believe it."

"Why me?"

He sent me a sideways smile. "I find myself asking the same thing on numerous occasions." He sighed, closing his eyes. "My entire life, pain has burned inside of me, Botan. And in so little time as a week, you seem to have somehow doused a lifetime of fire."

"Can it be doused so easily?" I questioned.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Perhaps it's still smoldering. Sometimes I feel like it will explode and kill me from the inside out." His face tightened angrily. "Like when I found out who my father was." He deepened his gaze on me. "I don't want you to be caught by the flying pieces."

I could find nothing to say and he collapsed on his back, exhausted from his confessions. He chuckled with irony. "Perhaps now you can understand my feelings. I never expected to tell anyone those things and then pour my heart out to bleed all over the ground." He closed his eyes in a defeated manner. "Trample on it if you must. I wouldn't blame you, and I might not even feel it. Pain is my best subject."

I felt my throat tighten. "Enough of pain . . ."

He rolled over, his back facing me, and I feared we'd lost all that we'd just gained. "Are you alright?" was the only thing I could think of to say.

He rolled back over and gave me a comforting smirk. Comforting and smirk shouldn't go together and make someone feel warm inside, but Hiei managed to accomplish it. "Yes. I am."

I smiled happily and reach over to touch his face. "Do you still hate your father?" I breifly brought back what had started our conversation, something he had yet to discuss.

His gaze hardened considerably and his eyes darkened with hate. "Yes," he admitted truthfully. His face changed back into one of peace. "But I feel a lot better."

I laid down next to him so I could see his face better. "That's good, I suppose."

"Wonderful," he corrected before twisting his face into a pretend glare. "But if you tell anyone I had a 'heart-to-heart' chat, I'll sacrifice you to the unheathen gods of the underworld." His glare faltered. "But not before I have my way with you."

"How long will that take?"

"Forever."

"Sounds promising"

I curled into his arms happily, feeling the peace he had discovered radiate into my own body. I had not healed the wound in his soul that had been caused today, but somehow I knew that I had done all I could tonight and it helped a great deal in healing the wound caused by his father. With a final kiss, I fell asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

(Yukina's POV)

I had been in my room in Genkai's, reading comfortably after doing my usual cleaning, when I felt a definite twinge of hurt. Pain. I had contemplated it in confusion for a second, since nothing was happening to make me feel such things. And then it had hit me with unbelievable clearity.

Hiei.

How I knew he was hurting and angry, I didn't know. But I did know that I had to help. And so now here I was, in the Spiritworld palace and no one would tell me what was wrong with him! "He's just having a bad day," Kazuma assured me for the tenth time.  
I nodded, though I still wasn't satisified. 

The demon I had observed earlier, one I didn't know, was being restrained by Yusuke and Koenma, letting out a few whimpers now and then. He kept muttering things like, "Hina! Lady Hina, I must speak to Lady Hina!"

Hina was my mother's name. And I was a clone of her, so naturally he might mistake me for her. But how did he know her to begin with? 

When Hiei left, he had told Yusuke not to let me see 'the note'. As promised, Yusuke had scooped up a crinkled piece of paper off of the floor and stuffed it into his pocket. I felt sure that the red demon had given it to Hiei. Unfortunately, not being able to read it wasn't answering many of my questions.

My brow furrowed with confused frustration. "Kazuma?" I placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah Yukina?" he asked, gazing down at me lovingly.

I smiled softly, regretting that I was about to decieve him. But he was the only one that I knew would help me right now. I just hoped he would forgive me, and more importantly, that it would work.  
"I really need to see that note," I pleaded softly. I placed a hand over my heart. "Something is wrong with Hiei and I can feel it. I just want to help him, please Kazuma?"

His face looked skeptical at first, but slowly twisted into one of sympathy and regret. "Hiei's goin' through a tough time right now."

"I know!" I all but cried. "I just want to help. Please tell me yourself if you can't get the note!"

Obviously, telling me seemed less appealing than getting the note because after a few moments he gave me a soft smile. "Well, maybe . . ."

I felt almost ashamed, but I forced my eyes to well with tears and I used the phrase he seemed so fond of telling me. "Please, Kazuma, I love you. Will you do it?" I paused, swallowing dutifully. "For me?"

That had done it. His face relented into a defeated grin. "Well alright, I'll do it for you babe. But we have to make it convincing. Pretend like you're leaving and I'll hurry and snatch the note."

I smiled brightly. "Okay." I gave his hand a soft squeeze before heading to the door. I turned back to gaze at the others. "I should leave, I guess. Please tell me if anything happens to Hiei. I would love to assisst."

Yusuke motioned me out with a wide grin. "Don't worry about it. He'll be fine, just go on home!"

I gave a respectful bow and quietly left the room, walking down the hall. After about ten feet, I stopped to wait for Kazuma, nervously twisting my hands.

I didn't have to wait long, for in less than a minute he came out of the door holding a crinkled white paper. He quickly placed it into my hand and gave me a triumphant grin. "There. Now, hurry and read it so I can go back - I told 'em I was just going to the bathroom."

I nodded, not wanting to know how going to the bathroom and bringing the note along made sense together. I unfolded the note and shifted my gaze to the now worn lettering. 

_I regret to inform you, Yusuke Urameshi, that I have reached my last days. Some idiotic baffoon poisoned me, the lucky bastard. I regretted only that all of my thieving earnings would simply fall into the hands of my greedy men. But, as fate would have it, I would receive the honor of giving my son the inheritance. Ironically, he killed one of my best spies, a snake demon known as Haru. I left my quarters (still in healthy enough condition) to rid the land of his remnants so as to not give any clues to the Shinobi.  
  
To my utmost surprise, the killer was still there. Alive, but barely. Seeking the privilege of killing him myself, I turned the trodden body over only to find myself looking at . . .myself.  
There could be no mistake that this was the son I had taken for dead. A little while later, you arrived and informed me of his name, therefore I was able to write it on my will. You should probably know that Yukina is somewhat of my daughter as well. Although not in blood. Ice maidens create clones of themselves so there is no need to bond with a male. Especially not a fire demon.  
  
So you can see how wrong it was of me to fall in love with an ice maiden, Hina. However foolish, we were determined to make it work, promising to see each other only in private. Unfortunately,  
not too long after, she became pregnant. I visited her as often as possible without getting caught, comforting her through the nine months. One night when I came by for my usual visit, I was greeted by Hina's good friend, Ruri, like always. To my surprise, she informed me that she already given birth. She told me that, as was to be accepted, a female clone of herself was born,  
as well as her twin brother - a male fire demon. At first I was fiilled with joy at having a son of my own flesh and blood and I demanded to see them both. She informed me that they had considered the child of the devil and that his gender and fire qualities would contaminate their land. They had thrown him off their land to die. In an outrage, I ignored Ruri's protests and stormed into the village. I found Hina's dwelling and found her coddling a young girl as silent tears fell from her face. I was torn apart at the grieven look she had on her face. Obviously mourning the loss of our son.  
  
She looked happy to see me and quickly told me they had confined her to this room and she was sure our son would be killed. I didn't have the heart to tell her that he had already perished. Filled with rage, I tore from the room to take vengeance on the ice maidens. Ruri stopped me before I could do anything and made me leave, saying it would be foolish to act now. However angry I was, I had to agree she was right. I left.  
  
I tried several times to come back, but the ice maidens had confined Ruri as well, I had no way in.  
Five years later, with a small group of strong demons, I forced my way into the island and demanded to see Hina. To my horror I discovered she had passed from this life. My daughter was gone, searching for her brother. A brother who didn't exist, she was waisting her life away. These people had stolen the lives of my son and lover. I wanted revenge with a pure hatred, such that I had never known.  
  
I killed off everyone except Ruri and those that had been born after the events of the 'Forbidden Child'. That didn't leave many, the island now looked like a ghost town. I don't know if you have a son, or a lover, or a loved one that can never be reached . . . but please try to imagine my pain and regret through these years of my life.  
  
Please apologize to Hiei for me, tell him that I do love him and if you would . . . I left my address at the bottom for him to recieve his inheritence any time he wishes.  
  
Hono Subarashi  
_  
My reeling mind was only interrupted by Kazuma's worried voice. "Yukina? Yukina, are you okay?"

I finally snapped my gaze up. "Yes, yes I'm fine." I handed the note back gratefully. "Thank you, Kazuma."

"Anytime babe."

I stood frozen in my position in the hall long after Kuwabara's retreating back disappeared through the doors. The reality of it all was sending ice through my blood, shock through my brain, and warmth through my heart - all at the same time.

Hiei was my brother.

* * *

Sherkoni - Woo-hoo, 14 pages again - I'm on a roll! (does cheesy victory dance) Just a note, I'm editing the first chapter so it indicates that this is semi-AU, but I figured I might as well put it here too so someone doesn't flame me. I have no idea who Hiei's father really is, his name, etc. Nor do I know how Yukina would really react - just an educated guess here, capiche? Also, I forgot a few chapters back, but I might as well give the meaning of the names now.

Kiseki - Miracle

Hono Subarashi - Lonely flames

Please review, it makes meh happy. n.n;;


End file.
